Exclusively
by BoydBlog
Summary: *WINNER - TFLN Contest* Edward was a sexual predator. The bars and clubs of Manhattan were his hunting ground. Would he let the ultimate prize slip through his fingers?
1. Exclusively Edward's POV

**Texts From Last Night Contest**

**account name(s): **BoydBlog

**Title: **Exclusively

**Pairing: **Bella & Edward

**Rating: **M

**TFLN prompt: **I woke with a ring of glitter around my dick... I kinda don't want to wash it off

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. M for mature context including lemons.

**To read more entries in the contest please visit:**

**http : / www dot fanfiction dot net / community/ Texts_ From_ Last_ Night_ Contest / 79665**

(remove spaces and replace words with the appropriate punctuation marks when necessary)

**A/N: Exclusively won the Texts from Last Night Contest!**

~0~

***Edward Cullen***

_**I woke with a ring of glitter around my dick... I kinda don't want to wash it off**_

I laughed. _Fucking James._ He always went for the young, flighty, lip-glossed college girls. They were easy to get drunk and eager to fuck. I texted back.

_**I don't want to hear about your shimmering shaft!**__**Where to tonight?**_

I waited for his reply. We'd been out every night this week. Each night a different club or bar; each night a different girl to bed.

_**Pink, yeah?**_

I responded straight away.

_**Fuck NO! I need some ass with class. Apotheke?**_

I wanted a quiet night, a place where the girls actually had some style, some poise and weren't so annoyingly clingy. The problem with James was he had to have the hottest, youngest chick in the establishment. He kept a score of which one of us managed to pull the best looking girl.

He was marginally ahead, of course. Simply because he would always get there at least fifteen minutes before me and because he always chose the clubs close to his loft in SOHO.

_**OK, Apotheke. I'm fucking on fire this week Ed. Catch the fuck up! Be there at 10:30.**_

_Competitive bastard._

I'll be there by ten, and have the hottest girl in the place hanging off me before he steps one foot through the freaking door!

~0~

At exactly 9:55 I strolled up the dark alley off Pell Street, past the line of exceptionally dressed guys, and a few cute girls, waiting to gain admittance. I nodded to Felix the bouncer, and walked straight in.

James and I frequented a lot of places, and spent a lot of money. We never lined up. We never needed to. Our looks, what we wore, our cocky fucking arrogance and the way we flaunted our wealth; we were a bar or club owners' wet dream.

My eyes instinctively scanned the small venue. I skipped over the girls that were already with guys, or had guys in their party. The predator in me knew to stay the fuck away from girls that were taken. No point starting a fucking fight and getting the pretty face smashed up. It made it harder to get laid.

_Jackpot_.

She was sitting at the bar alone on a stool. She had smooth skin, vibrant red hair that hung in soft waves over her shoulders and a figure-hugging satin dress, silvery-grey. Silver fuck-me heels complimented the outfit; her legs were above average.

I strolled up, placed one hand on the bar next to her and ordered a whiskey, gave the barman my credit card and asked him to set me up a tab. I could feel her eyes on my face. I gave her a minute to absorb me. Then, _game on Edward Cullen_, I purposefully, slowly turned to her and gazed directly into her eyes. I drank in her facial features and then I gave her my panty-drop Sex God smile. I literally heard her gasp.

_Yep, still fucking got it. Eat my dust James Phoenix!_

"Hi," I said, innocently flirty. "I'm Edward." I slowly took her hand in mine, caressed her knuckles and then let go.

"Hello," she gulped.

"Are you here alone?" I queried in a soft voice, still staring at her intently. I let my fingers slide around my whiskey glass provocatively before bringing the glass slowly to my lips and savored a seductively small sip.

"Um, I'm waiting for someone." She smiled, her eyes still on my lips. "I'm Victoria."

"It's lovely to meet you Victoria. Tell me; is this someone male or female?" No use getting comfy if she was waiting for her boyfriend.

"Um," she looked embarrassed, and then disappointed. "A guy, I met him today, he asked me to meet him here."

_Oh well, you win some, you lose some._

"Would you mind keeping an eye on my whiskey please Victoria while I go to the restroom?" I smiled as she nodded, staring into my eyes. Hypnotized.

Shit, she's fucking attractive. Sounds Canadian. _Cool it, it's OK, plenty of time to get the next best girl in the place_.

I was walking to the restroom, across the very small dance floor when I caught a glimpse of the most fucking delectable legs I'd seen in my entire life. It was like everything slowed – 24 frames per second turned to 12 frames.

'Legs' was walking in front of me and I followed. My eyes traveled up from her killer black patent heels and delicate ankles; her pale skin was creamy and flawless. Then her calves, perfectly molded, not overly defined, but with a shapely elegance. I felt my heart rate skyrocket and my dick twitch. Her thighs were exposed, her fucking creamy thighs. Her flowing short skirt stopped mid-thigh, swishing in slow motion around the smooth skin as she walked in front of me, mesmerizing me with each slow and tentative step.

_Fuck_.

If there was any weakness, any weakness at all that I had, it was that I was a leg man. And this body that was cautiously making it's way through the people on the dance floor to the restroom had the most perfect set of legs I had EVER encountered.

I hadn't even seen her face, but instantly my fantasies were of those luscious and perfect milky white thighs around my hips as I plunged myself into her and fucked her against a wall; preferably in a mirrored room so I could see her legs surrounding me.

_Keep your cool Cullen; she could be here with someone._

She walked into the unisex restroom, of which there was only one. I stood at the door, knowing she was in there, visualizing those fucking thighs, and her slowly pulling her panties down over them.

_Fuck!_

I was fucked. I had to have her, and I couldn't care less if she was with someone. I was taking her home. I couldn't let those thighs be around anyone else but me.

_Shit, get a grip!_

I needed a plan. I took some deep breaths. _I'll see where she is sitting, make sure she's not with a guy, and then I'll go for the kill._

After what seemed like eons the lock on the door clicked and she opened it. I stood there, waiting for her to see me, but she was rummaging in her purse, looking for something as she walked forward.

I stupidly looked down – and got a front view of her legs.

_Holy fucking hell._

It took all my restraint not to sink to my fucking knees and bury my face against her thighs. I was frozen, in a stupefied daze, because the entire volume of blood in my body decided at that moment to flood into my dick.

Apparently when I'm erect and stupefied, I can't speak. 'Legs' shuffled passed me, her head and one of her hands still buried in her purse. Meanwhile I looked down to see a huge bulge trying to burrow it's way out of my wool pants as if it was some creamy-thigh seeking missile, itching to launch and somehow thrust itself between her absolutely delectable legs.

I lunged forward and into the restroom. I twisted the lock and stood with one hand on the back of the door and one clenched by my side.

_Her perfume_. The sweet floral scent swirled around my nostrils, making them flare, making my mouth water. _Holy fuck. I'm gone._

_Focus, stop letting your dick think for you._

_Focus_.

If I rubbed one out now and found out she was with someone, no harm done. While gut wrenchingly disappointing, it wouldn't be the end of my night; it was only ten.

If I didn't rub it out and she was alone, I would have to spend at least an hour, sitting next to her, speaking to her, using my charms, gazing constantly at her glorious pins, buying her at least a few drinks, before I could offer to take her home, there was no fucking way she wouldn't notice my painfully engorged arousal.

If I did it now, and she was available, I could probably talk to her for a few hours without thinking with my dick, so when I did get her home I'd be recovered enough to fucking enjoy every precious second those legs were wrapped around me.

_Decision made._

I wrestled my dick out of my pants and started pumping the life out of it, imagining her legs, the curve of her ankle, the smooth, pale, firm and silky skin. In less than a fucking minute I was shooting my load into some rolled up toilet paper.

My heart was hammering in my chest. I cleaned myself up, fixed myself back in my pants and took a deep, calming breath before walking out and washing my hands.

_Get it together._

_This will be the ultimate test_. You must find her, figure her out quickly yet precisely. What will work on her, what won't. Whether she will be instantly attracted, dazzled or coy.

I slowly walked back to the bar, to see James, standing where I had been previously, putting the hard word on Victoria.

_Fucking prick!_ I took my iPhone from my pocket; 10:05pm. _Thinks he's going to win two nights in a row, no fucking way_.

I need to find 'Legs' before he realized Victoria was waiting for a guy and he began his prowl for someone else.

I passed by the bar, my eyes casually seeking her out. I walked along the wall to the left side of the dance floor and gazed at the girls dancing. Most of them made eyes at me as mine briefly locked with theirs before looking away. I hadn't seen her face; a curtain of shiny chocolate brown hair had shielded it, hanging in soft waves past her shoulders.

I was seeking her glorious legs.

I continued my way in a wide arc to the scattering of low lounge chairs along the wall towards the exit.

There they were. Casually, almost demurely crossed. Her ankle slowly bouncing up, down, up, down. _Fuck, now I'm hypnotized._

My eyes followed her long perfect legs to see her slim waist, small but well-rounded breasts, a delectable glimpse of her milky collarbone. Her graceful neck, her small hands were holding a hi-ball glass, her plump flesh-pink lips surrounding a black straw, as she sipped. Her eyes were lined with sexy black eyeliner and a smudge of charcoal grey shadow. Her shapely eyebrows perfectly symmetrical, slightly raised, as she listened intently to her friend telling her something.

She was stunning.

_She will be mine._

I stood there like an idiot, trying to decide my best approach. Come on too strong, I would risk her shutting me down instantly. I could usually figure girls out pretty quickly, but there was something about 'Legs' that was different. Her clothes and make-up screamed confidence and assertiveness, but her posture and the nervous bouncing of her leg told me something else. I glanced at her friend. Also perfectly dressed, perfectly made-up.

I'd been around long enough to know that the pixie-like fashionista sitting next to her on the two person love-seat must have dressed 'Legs' tonight. I recalled the way she had walked unsteadily on her heels to the restroom; she was not used to wearing those shoes. She had her head buried in her purse when she came out of the restroom, a deliberate move not to make eye contact? It seemed like she did not want to be here and even now, she was not looking around, not scoping the place for anyone. She was not here to pick up.

I could read this one of two ways, either she was extremely shy and uncomfortable in this environment, or she was already taken and therefore not looking to hook up with anyone.

I had to do this very tactfully and before James spotted her. She was, hands down the most exquisite creature in the room. _Fuck, not just the room, in the whole of Manhattan._

My daze was broken when the pixie jumped from her seat and bounded into the arms of a man that had just arrived.

"Jazz," she squealed.

They were obviously together; did that mean 'Legs' had a date arriving as well? My gut ached. And then, I saw his face. I _knew_ that face.

_No fucking way!_

I stepped back, turned and walked to the bar. I had a small piece of business to attend to before playing the winning hand fate had just dealt me. I couldn't stop the grin spreading across my face.

"James!" I slapped him on the back. His hand was on Victoria's waist.

_Sap, has no fucking idea._

"Edward," he grinned at me, smug. "This is Victoria." He introduced her as if it was sure thing that he was taking her home tonight.

"Yes, we've already met," I grinned back at him. I reached over to pick up my drink from the bar. "Thanks Victoria for minding my whiskey."

"That's OK," she said, looking coyly at James.

They shared a look, and the pieces fell into place.

_Fucking cheat! He had already met her and asked her to meet him here?_

"So Victoria, did your friend turn up?" _This will be fun._ I took a sip of whiskey, all the while making sure that 'Legs' was in sight.

Victoria smiled widely. She was drop-dead gorgeous, but she had nothing on the girl I'd be escorting home tonight.

"Edward, it's James, James is my _friend_," she laughed sweetly, and placed her hand on his ripped bicep.

"No, _really_?" I stared James out, taking great pleasure as he realized I was on to him.

"Well, that's so great. James you never told me you met a gorgeous woman earlier in the day?"

"I, uh, I didn't…?" _Fuck! This is fucking funny. I wonder how many other times he'd happened to arrange to meet the winning woman, before I even got to the bar?_

I should have been royally pissed, but I was too anxious to get over and officially be introduced to 'Legs'.

I downed my whiskey, took a deep breath and slapped James playfully on the back. "The night is young, my friend."

I turned and casually walked towards the exit, and stopped in front of pixie and her man. I arranged my face in a surprised yet friendly expression.

"Jasper? Jasper Whitlock?"

He looked to me, recognition covering his features and then a broad grin. "Edward?" he pulled his arm from around the pixie's waist and shook my outstretched hand.

"Hey, imagine running into you after all these years? You look like you haven't aged a day!" I exclaimed.

Jasper and I had been at NYU together. The last time I'd seen him was when we'd been on an all night bender. I'd introduced him to James and the three of us had partied the night away. Jasper had hooked up with a stunner; I recall her name was Maria.

James had scored a bimbo Barbie doll, as for me, I had scored an up and coming model. _Fuck, those were wild days._ Lots of alcohol and too much cocaine. That had been five years ago.

_Fuck, had James and I really been doing this shit for more than five years?_

"That was a lifetime ago Edward." He laughed.

I smiled at him and then held my hand out to introduce myself to the pixie. "Hi, I'm Edward. Jasper and I studied at NYU together, yeah, a lifetime ago."

She smiled and shook my hand vigorously. "I'm Jaspers fiancé, Alice," and then she giddily motioned towards 'Legs'.

_This is it, don't fuck this up._

"This is my friend Bella."

_Bella_.

I looked directly in Bella's eyes, and watched, mesmerized, as she uncrossed her heavenly legs, placed her glass on the table and reached towards me, extending her hand.

As soon as our hands made contact I held my breath. Her hand was warm and small, but the buzz, the electrical pulse emanating from her skin sent a jolt up my arm.

She flinched minutely. _She would have had to have felt that?_ I looked back into her eyes and they were wide, as she stared at my hand, her cheeks colored a vibrant crimson.

_Bella, the name fits her so well, she is insanely beautiful. _

"It's lovely to meet you, Bella." I tried to sound casual, but my entire brain fried itself, as I stood there motionless, her hand still caught in mine, desire coursing through me.

"Join us Edward? Unless you're meeting someone else?" Alice sounded extremely encouraging. I slowly pulled away my hand and stood frozen as Bella's hand slowly lowered to her lap. She clenched her fingers in the fabric of her skirt, inadvertently dragging it up a couple of inches, revealing an even more arousing glimpse of her perfect, creamy thighs.

I felt a firm slap on my back and I reluctantly dragged my eyes away from Bella to look at Jasper. "I'm sure Edward was just on his way out, Alice," I could hear the tension in his voice.

Of course, Jasper knew my game. He knew that if Bella were available, I would be after her. His reaction just confirmed it, she _was_ available and I was elated.

_She will be mine._

"Actually Jasper, I just set up a tab at the bar, so I insist on buying you all a drink."

I casually motioned to the waitress and she briskly swept over to take our drink orders. I took no time in walking casually to sit on the love seat that Alice had vacated when Jasper arrived. My legs were now parallel to Bella's and I rested my hands on my knees, desperately wanting to slide them over her milky smoothness.

_Cullen, do not look at her legs. They are the grand prize; you need to win over her mind first._

"So, Bella, are you a student?" I thought I'd test the waters, small talk, friendly and hopefully revealing; get her talking about something she was passionate about, get to know her. Analyze what tactic could work to ensure she would say 'yes' to the ultimate question.

"Umm, no, I graduated last year." Her hands were still in her lap, still clutching the soft fabric of her skirt. It was too fucking distracting. I almost wanted to place my hands over hers to make her stop.

"Bella and I also went to NYU, didn't we Bella?" Alice was trying to prompt her friend and I instantly asserted that my beautiful Bella was shy. Maybe even suffering from low self-esteem, which made me nervous, because girls with low self-esteem never thought I was truly interested in them.

They saw me as the predator I am. Out to get what I want, cocky, handsome and assertive. They cowered from that, they didn't believe they were worthy of my attention. And now I knew the exact way to handle Bella. She would take time, a lot of time, and I was beyond motivated, because the prize was in full view and that visual inspiration was all I needed.

The night progressed slowly as I engaged Jasper in casual and relentless banter about the crazy things we did in college; reminiscing about the staff and the campus facilities. I purposefully ensured we had a steady supply of fresh drinks; taking stern notice of how many drinks Bella had consumed and ordering her water between cocktails, so she wouldn't get too shit-faced. I wanted her pleasantly relaxed and aware, not rolling drunk when her legs were in contact with mine.

Alice made my job a hell of a lot easier, prompting Bella to be involved in the conversation and trying to subtly encourage her to engage with me one on one.

"Do you have a girlfriend Edward?" Alice questioned as soon as Jasper had excused himself to use the restroom.

"No, unfortunately. You know Alice; women usually assume I have a girlfriend, based purely on my looks. They convince themselves that I'm not single, so they don't often come and talk to me. I find it really difficult sometimes to meet people. I'm so glad I recognized Jasper, or I would have probably ended up heading off early."

Alice grinned. "You know Edward, Bella has that exact same problem. She doesn't realize how gorgeous she is and most guys just think she would be in a relationship, so they don't bother talking to her, isn't that right Bella?"

I looked into Bella's eyes and I noticed her delicious crimson blush return.

"Umm, well, sometimes…I suppose." She looked down, and I stupidly followed her eyes to see her hands pull at the hem of her skirt, and then smooth the fabric over her thighs towards her knees.

My dick sprung to life_. _

_Fuck, already? What am I, seventeen?_

Jasper returned. I thanked god that my shirt concealed my hard on.

Alice wanted Jasper to dance, so she dragged him away, leaving me speechless with my stupefied arousal.

"Edward!" James sidled up, his arm wrapped around Victoria's waist. He smiled at Bella, waiting for an introduction.

"James, are you heading off?" I questioned, making him sweat it.

"Um, yeah, you?" he hedged.

"I'll probably head off soon. This is Bella, Bella this is James and Victoria." Bella smiled and said a timid 'Hello'. I caught James's quick glance up and down the length of her body, just as Bella unconsciously crossed her legs, the movement caused her ankle to touch my shin, sending a pulsing vibration up my leg and into my dick.

Her perfect legs glowed. The pristine vision seemed to be enough of a confirmation for James. He nodded, in defeat, or possibly acknowledgement of his automatic disqualification, given he had broken the rules by arranging for Victoria to meet him here.

"It was lovely to meet you Victoria. I'm sure I'll see you again soon?" I couldn't help but push James's buttons a little, considering his deception and, to be brutally honest, I thought Victoria was the type of girl he should be going after, not the flighty college girls that left fucking glitter lip-gloss around his eager dick.

_Fuck I hope the dirty bastard cleaned that shit off._

"Bye Edward, bye Bella," said Victoria sweetly as James guided her towards the exit.

I watched them leave and then I looked at Bella. She was staring at me, and it shocked me, because her demeanor had changed drastically. She was biting her plump bottom lip, her gaze absorbing my hair, eyes and lips.

_Am I misreading her, or is she dazzled by me._ _Does she want me?_

"Edward, can I ask you a huge favor?" She resumed her nervous lip-biting as soon as the last word gushed from her mouth.

"Um, yeah? Well, no, it depends on what it is," I stated, trying to keep my friendly casual tone, even though my voice should have sounded like a feral animal ready to jump on some helpless prey.

"Jasper won't let me make my own way home, he always wants to take me, to make sure I'm like, OK, and not walking the streets looking for a cab. Problem is, I know Alice has something special planned for them tonight, and she'll want him to leave soon, so I thought if maybe you can reassure Jasper that you'd make sure I got home safely, he wouldn't worry as much and that would really make Alice's night."

It was the longest stretch of words she'd said all night and I sat gob smacked, knowing full well that Jasper would not trust me to get Bella home safely. Well, I'd get her home, but he wouldn't want her with me, he knew me too well. And then I wondered why he'd even worry about her. Why would he be so protective of his fiancé's friend? _No harm in asking_, I thought.

"Why would Jasper be so protective of you, I mean I'm sure you're capable of getting in a cab aren't you Bella?"

She sighed, "Yes, of course I am, but you know what brothers are like, um, he, you know plays the big brother card on me all the time."

"Brother?" I had no idea Jasper had a sister; and they looked nothing alike!

"Half-brother actually, we have the same mother."

_I'm totally fucking screwed now. There is no way I'm getting any closer to Bella's thighs, not if Jasper has anything to do with it._

"Sure Bella, let's just see what Jasper says, I'm happy to escort you home or at the very minimum ensure you actually get into a cab."

She smiled with relief. My dick finally connected with my brain and instantaneously returned to its passive flaccid state.

_There is no way Jasper would let me escort Bella home. _

Jasper and Alice returned and I couldn't help but notice the tell-all look pass between the two girls.

"So, Jazz and I are heading off Bella," she smiled.

"Really, so early? I think I'll stay here with Edward for a while." And then her hand slid over the top of mine, which was resting palm down on my thigh.

_Holyfuckinmotherfucker!_

Her hand sent a jolt of pure heat through me. I immediately looked up to see Jasper shooting daggers at me.

"No, I'm sure Edward was going to leave, right Edward?" he sounded livid. Alice looked puzzled and Bella looked deflated.

"Yeah, I should really head off too. Um, I'll just go and fix up the tab." I looked down at Bella's hand that was still over mine and I gently squeezed it before letting it go. I stood and walked to the bar.

I didn't need to turn around to see that Jasper was telling Bella exactly why she should be getting straight into a cab and out of my grasp. I couldn't blame him. I doubt he'd want me messing with his half-sister and then walking away from her. That's what I did, and I suddenly felt a pang of guilt, for the women that I had conquered, fucked, and promptly ditched as soon as they had fallen asleep.

I ordered my last whiskey, and asked the barman to settle my tab as I downed the drink in one swift and satisfying gulp.

But then I thought of Bella and I was not sated at all.

"Hi," breathed a peroxide blonde that just sauntered up and brushed her arm against me. Normally, Edward Cullen would have smiled and flirted. _OK, so I can't have Bella, but I could easily, instantly, get this woman beside me to invite me back to her place._

The thought of it, rather than exciting me, physically repulsed me. If I couldn't have Bella, I wanted no one.

I ignored the blonde, signed the credit card slip, leaving a very generous tip. The blonde stepped away from me and ordered her drink. I turned my shoulder to her and grabbed the business card that the barman left with my credit card. I wrote my name, address, cell number and email address on the card. I had no idea if Jasper would want to reignite our easy friendship after tonight, but I seriously hoped he would.

I paused, before I turned to see the heated yet hushed discussion Jasper was having with Bella. _Suck it up Cullen, and get the fuck home._

I slowly walked to the table, smiled at Jasper and handed him the card with my details.

"Jasper, it's been great running into you, I hope we can keep in contact?"

He glanced at the card and gave me a tentative grin. "Sure Edward."

"It was lovely to meet you Alice." Then I turned to Bella. "You too Bella. I hope you all enjoy the rest of your evening."

I shook Jasper's hand and moved to walk out.

"We're leaving too Edward, wait up." It was Alice. I froze, and then I turned to see Bella rise from her seat. She brushed the breezy soft fabric of her skirt down over her thighs. She was biting her lip again.

_Jesus Fucking Christ!_

We all walked out, and strolled casually in silence down to Bowery Street. Jasper instantly hailed the first cab and opened the door. "Bye Bella, thanks for coming out."

Bella and Alice shared a girly hug, whispering something to each other and then Bella's face broke into a glorious smile.

"Goodbye guys, have a fabulous time."

Then she looked at me. "Goodbye Edward, thanks for the drinks." She turned and started to get in the cab.

I closed my eyes; I could only imagine what it would do to me, seeing her gorgeous untouchable legs swinging into the cab. It would be pure torture to watch her go.

I opened my eyes to see her cab pull away, and Jasper was hailing another. "Edward, do you want to take this cab?"

"No, Jasper, you two take it."

"Bye Edward," Alice smiled and jumped in the backseat.

"I'll call you, Edward; we'll meet up, yeah?"

"Yeah, Jasper, let's make it soon, OK?"

I stood as their cab sped off, and then I hailed the next one.

_Maybe I was getting too old for this shit; a different woman every night. _

Sex. It always felt good, but it was shallow and meaningless. I tried to recall ever being attracted beyond reason to any of the girls I'd gone home with in the last twelve months, and I couldn't think of one. None of them had been as mesmerizing as Bella.

I was suddenly forlorn. Was it because I didn't score tonight, or was it because I didn't score Bella?

_Fuck, I don't even know her last name._

Before I knew it, the cab pulled up in front of my brownstone on 93rd Street.

I started walking up to the stoop.

"Edward."

_God, my mind is playing tricks on me. I shouldn't have had that last whiskey._

"Edward!"

I turned, and there she was. Bella was standing at the bottom of the stairs. She looked nervous and then smiled at me.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" I walked down the steps to stand in front of her. "I mean, you were in a cab, you're supposed to be home. How did you know I lived here?"

"Alice is a great pick-pocket." She held up the card I had given to Jasper. "She slipped it to me."

"Why would she do that?" I questioned; completely and utterly dumbfounded.

"Well, I…I just thought that maybe you, I mean if Jasper hadn't forced me to get into a cab, that maybe we would have ended up here anyway." She looked down to her shoes.

_She wants to be here? _

She looked up, her face determined as she looked into my eyes. "I want it to be you, Edward." She grabbed my hand in both of hers and slowly squeezed, massaging my fingers, sighing, then pulling my hand up to her face. She glided my palm over her jaw, closing her eyes, breathing heavily. She kissed my palm.

_Oh Fuck!_

I was instantly pulling her hand to walk with me up the stairs.

I was trying to decipher her words; _she wants it to be me? What does she want me to be?_ I unlocked the door and we stepped in. I locked the door behind her.

She was still holding my hand.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"No, I just want your hands on me Edward." Bella reached up and put her arms around my neck. She pushed her body against me. I could feel her heat radiating and electrifying me.

I lowered my lips to hers. The kiss was tentative; then almost instantly I lost all control as my hands moved on their own volition to run over her ass, and to finally, _finally_ glide over her silky milky thighs.

_Fucking perfection._

I bent, and swung my arm behind her knees to lift her and carry up the two flights of stairs to my bedroom.

As soon as we were there, my lips found her mouth and I started undoing the buttons on my shirt, my mind racing with desire. I had to get my lips on every inch of her legs.

My bedroom was a mess. I never, ever brought women home. It was always at their place, so I could leave and they couldn't ever stalk me.

My mind was mess. Bella was pulling her silk top over her head. She was standing in her skirt and shoes and an exceptionally sexy satin bra. I couldn't be sure because of the dim light, but it looked black, and before I knew it my hands were covering each satiny cup.

"Edward," she breathed. "Your hands are so…"

She grabbed one of my hands, bringing it against her face again, licking and nipping at my fingers, moaning as she held it to her mouth.

_Bella likes my hands._

I wanted to touch and kiss her thighs.

_I need her spread–eagle on the bed, NOW!_

Her bra and skirt were gone and then I yanked her panties off to reveal her beautiful pale milky skin. It was completely flawless; as if she had never exposed her body to the sun.

I discarded my shirt, and unbuckled my belt; all the while Bella stood motionless, completely naked and staring at my hands.

"You like my hands?" I whispered as I wrapped one around her waist and guided her to shuffle onto the bed. I removed the rest of my clothing to stand naked and erect in front of her.

"Yes, Edward, your hands are so…so…touch me!" she practically whimpered.

"Oh Bella, I intend touching you. I'll have my hands on you all night." I smiled as I pushed her gently to lie down in the middle of my bed.

She was still wearing her shoes. I was right, they were brand new, barely even scuffed on the soles as I slowly dragged each one off, and started massaging her feet, slowly.

She was staring at my hands and obviously enjoying the massage as her body wiggled and writhed under my touch.

I fucking couldn't stand it any longer. My hands left her feet and traveled to her calves. Gently rubbing, she was silky smooth and soft. Her eyes were wide, her head propped on the pillow, staring at my hands as they made their way up her legs.

My mouth dropped to the top of her left knee, and I kissed and licked her skin. I slowly inched higher, as my hands continued to rub and surround her curvaceous thighs.

"Edward," she moaned. "I…need to tell…God, are you…? I'm a…"

I had never had a woman in my bed, well, this bed, in this house. I was grinning because the woman that was now in my bed, with the most spectacular legs in the world, had sought me out and she loved my hands. Well, what more motivation did I need?

I pushed her thighs further apart and my tongue dove for her swollen clit.

"Ed-ward!" she screeched and tried to close her thighs around my head. _Oh, fuck me yes!_ Those milky thighs were now squeezing my head, as she tried to either suffocate me, or eject my tongue from where it was lapping.

"Stop, please!" she wailed.

I raised my head to look at her. _She looks horrified_?

_You've got to be kidding me. No one's ever tasted her, that can't be right?_

"Bella, has any man ever…?"

"No," she barked.

Well then, she really does need some hands on her.

"Bella, take my hand." I pushed my right hand up to her. She grabbed it, desperate for it, holding it to her face. "I want you to relax, and I want you to kiss my hand, caress it, and don't tense up, or I'll take it away."

She groaned and then she started pressing my open palm to her mouth, breathing hotly over it as her trembling hands rubbed my fingers.

I lowered my head and used my left hand to hold her thigh, then slowly I resumed my tasting.

Bella was hot. She was moaning and writhing and sucking my fingers into her wet mouth. I couldn't believe her taste. She was so warm and soft and responsive. I built up a rhythm, I could feel her squirming, I could sense her heart rate climbing.

I slowly placed a finger lower and gently pushed in.

_Fuck!_ She bit me, hard. Rather than stopping and pulling my hand away, I instinctively pushed another finger inside her and slowly started a shallow rhythmic thrusting.

God, I hadn't given a woman this much attention since I was nineteen. Foreplay was something that happened in the cab on the way to the random woman's home. I hadn't gone down on a woman in years, and finger fucking them? I was always so eager to get my dick inside, I never bothered.

Bella was enjoying my mouth and my fingers, the ones inside her, and the ones in her mouth. I didn't stop what I was doing even when I felt and heard her come.

"Arrrrgghhhhhh! Edward!"

Her body shook, her teeth clamped down on my forefinger, and I could feel her get even wetter. I fucking couldn't stand it anymore.

I slowly pulled my fingers from her body and my hand out of her mouth, so I could kiss her. She was exhausted from her climax, she was panting and her skin was flushed.

"Bella, I have to get a condom, I'll be right back."

"No!" she grabbed my arm, and pulled me on top of her.

_No, she doesn't want me to get a condom? She doesn't want sex or she wants me bareback?_ _FUCK_!

I placed my hand to her lips.

"Bella, I always use a condom. I get tested every six months as well. Let me just get one from the bathroom, I'll be less than twenty seconds."

She forcefully held my hand to her lips.

"I'm sorry, it's just that Alice says that it feels better without one, and so I thought, you could…I mean I'm disease free and protected against pregnancy…" she was running my fingers over her lips and then she sucked the two fingers that were previously inside her, into her mouth and groaned.

_Holyfuckingmotherfucker_.

_Was I really going to debate the pros and cons of whether I should be using a condom, when she's safe and protected and I know I'm safe too?_

I was so painfully hard, I had to ease the pain, and between her thighs was the healing balm!

She wouldn't let go of my hand so I positioned myself between her legs again and kissed her neck.

"Edward, please, can I touch you?" she groaned.

I was way too fucking aroused for her to start stimulating me with her warm tiny hands. I had felt her softness and wetness and my dick needed to be there, like twenty minutes ago. But Bella pushed me, as if she wanted me to lie on my back, so I reluctantly rolled over.

She straddled me and that's when I thought I'd really fucking lose it, because now her thighs were even more accessible and my hands started instantly rubbing them up and down. She had sandwiched my dick between her warm pussy and my abdomen, her healing balm was very slowly rocking onto me. She was looking down at my hands as they ran from her hips to the tops of her knees.

She slowly ran her trembling hands over my chest, drinking in my body, her dainty fingers circling my nipples. She bent forward and started licking them, one, and then the other. Her hair falling over my neck and chest, she smelled like fruit, a fucking exotic juicy ripe fruit. Her hands were rubbing from my chest to my abs and back. Then she pushed herself back up using her flat palms against my chest for leverage, simultaneously pushing her whole body weight into my dick.

I was in an erotic stupor, and Bella seemed to be equally mesmerized as she stared at the action of my hands on her legs.

_Fuck, I think we were made for each other._

"Bella, I want you." I pushed my hips up, trying desperately to ease the intense throbbing of my dick against her silky wet and warm body. "Do you want to be on top?" I moaned as I rocked, my hands traveling up to her hips, ready to lift her up as soon as she said yes, and impale her on me.

"I…oh god…Edward, I…can't be…on top!" she dropped her head, the silky curtain of her hair falling forward as she panted.

I instantly flipped her so she was lying on her back, and my hands pushed her hair from her face. She looked upset.

"It's OK, I'm happy to be on top," I was practically grunting at this stage, so eagerly aroused that I just had one focus. The thought of feeling her heat without the barrier of a rubber was frying my brain.

"Edward, please, just promise me, you won't stop touching me, promise me you won't stop." Her words were breathy and wanton.

Fuck she was gorgeous with her hair dishevelled and her pink lips now ruby red from our passionate kissing and her eye makeup a sexy smudge.

I smiled and I positioned myself between her legs. I then lifted her neck, removing the pillow so I could lay her head flat against the mattress. I moved her arm, so I could rest up on my forearm, and then when I had my balance and I could see she was comfortable, I pushed my fingers to her mouth.

Her elbow bent as she grabbed my hand greedily, kissing the tops of my fingers, moaning as her tongue flicked out to gently suckle them. The vision of Bella with my fingers in her mouth brought me undone.

I pushed the head of my dick against her, and slowly wiggled forward. Bella's body tensed, I couldn't read the look her eyes.

"I won't stop touching you, I promise." I knew it would be a slightly complicated trying to fuck her while my fingers were constantly in her mouth, but I was physically fit, and if the speed at which I had managed to come when I thought about her legs earlier in the restroom at the bar was any indication, this round of fucking would be relatively short, but oh so blissfully sweet.

I eased into her slowly, inch-by-inch, savoring how she felt and wanting to absorb every second before I would lose it and start literally fucking with abandon.

She was tensing, while she sucked hard on my fingers, grazing them with her teeth, and then as I moved slightly forward, she bit down whimpering a moan.

_Holyfuckingshitfuck._

_She's a virgin!_

Her words came flooding back, _I want it to be you, Edward…_ _promise me, you won't stop touching me, promise me you won't stop._

_Jesus fucking Christ, I never saw that coming_.

Bella was trembling, her teeth lightly biting my fingers, her hands digging into the flesh of my palm.

This was going to hurt her.

_Promise me you won't stop._

"I'm sorry, it won't hurt for long. I won't stop…" I breathed in her ear, and she nodded her head slightly.

I pushed forward, meeting the resistance, feeling her whole body tense in pain. I looked at her face as it contorted and anguish consumed me.

I pushed myself all the way in.

Her cries were muffled by my hand. I had to make this good for her, so I slowly, shallowly, started thrusting, feeling her stretch around me. I was in pure ecstasy, but conscious that I had to make this, her first time, one that she would want to remember.

"Bella, are you OK?" I managed to growl.

She pulled my fingers from her mouth. "Yes, kiss me, please?"

My lips were instantly over hers, kissing, sucking, my tongue exploring her hot wet mouth. Her body was no longer tense, and I started thrusting deeper, yet still slowly, trying to gauge her reactions.

Bella was slowly rocking her hips up to meet me, so I glided my hand under her gorgeous ass and over the back of her thigh, pulling it up, bending her knee, allowing me to slide deeper.

"Does this feel OK Bella? You need to tell me if I'm hurting you." I kept my hand on her silky thigh. I closed my eyes; the sensation of her bombarded me.

"It…feels, I can't describe, so amazing." She gasped.

I panted with relief, and then I re-positioned my hand, so she could take it back in her mouth. I saw her lips smiling as she sucked on my forefinger, her hooded eyes were sparkling in the dim light, her breathing becoming erratic.

I tried to focus on whether I was hitting her clit as I thrust, because I knew that it wouldn't take long before I came. I could feel it building.

I slowly removed my moistened hand from her mouth and kissed her before lowering it between our bodies and rubbing, gently stroking her clit.

I felt her orgasm almost instantly. _God, she did love my hands._

"Edward!" she cried out, her body convulsing underneath me as her pelvic muscles contracted, milking me as I came inside her in long hard thrusts.

We lay panting, our breath mingling. I could feel her heartbeat thundering in her chest. I kissed her slowly, delicately.

_She is mine._

Bella wanted me to be her first, and now, I was determined to be her first and her _only_ lover.

_Exclusively_.

~0~


	2. Exclusively Bella's POV

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** This is Bella's perspective of a one-shot, originally entered in the TFLN competition, entitled _Exclusively_. **Edward's POV (Chapter one) of **_**Exclusively**_** WON the contest! **

~0~

***Bella Swan***

_**I'll be there in 30 to do your makeup. I promise no glitter,**_** lol.**

Alice. _Why did I agree to this again? Oh, that's right; I just can't seem to say no to Alice._ I texted back.

_**I'm not feeling too well. Maybe I shouldn't go. I'll just be the third-wheel.**_

Going to a funky bar with Alice and my brother Jasper was not my idea of a fun night out, especially since they got engaged. Before they were together it was enlightening watching their interactions with each other. Now it was just a painful reminder that I was single, and not likely to meet anyone anytime soon.

_**Nice try. Don't forget to wear your new shoes with thick socks for at least 20 minutes – GO!**_

I sat on the bed and looked at the outfit Alice had made me buy at Barney's. It was very beautiful, but the skirt was really short, and the silk tank was, quite low-cut. _Jasper will freak out when he see's me and I'll spend the entire night worrying about flashing my panties, or tripping in these four inch heels that are basically a health-hazard for me, Bella Swan - Miss Uncoordinated, 2010._

_Tonight is going to be excruciating, and I don't just mean wearing the shoes!_

~0~

Alice and I got out of the cab and walked down the little dark alley arm-in-arm. I needed her support, in case I tripped on the uneven sidewalk, or just forgot to place one foot in front of the other.

Apparently, my other best friend Rosalie made her boyfriend Emmett arrange for us to have a table reserved. Emmett was gym-buddies with the door guy, and usually this particular bar was quite hard to get into, if you weren't the 'right' type of person.

I had been more than annoyed with Rosalie recently, as she had started concocting little 'outings' as she called them, to lunch and drink and be 'seen'. She told me I wasn't going to the 'right' places to 'meet someone'.

Both Rosalie and Alice had never, _ever_ been concerned with my meeting someone before. Now Alice was engaged (thanks to my introduction) to my brother and Rosalie was 99% certain Emmett would propose to her when they went away to the Hamptons in two weeks.

Suddenly, it seemed my being unattached was old fashioned and outdated.

We weren't in our insulated Sorority anymore. Back when the three of us met in college, we were innocent teens from small towns that had moved to the Big Apple to make our mark. Back then it was all about academic success, and supporting each other as we adjusted to life in New York. It was not about meeting boys.

It's not like there were many options in the boyfriend department anyway. The guys we met were living the life, drank too much and partied more than they studied.

We had made a pact that we would never just 'give away' our virginity. We didn't go fanatical and get purity rings or anything, but we promised each other that we would find the man of our dreams before we had sex. I mean, why sleep with someone you weren't in love with? Why just give your virginity away to some horny frat boy who would be too drunk to remember the next day?

Well, now both Rosalie and Alice had found their dream men, and raved on and on about how wonderful it was that they waited. That was until Alice started asking me who I would take to the wedding…and wouldn't it be nice if I met a nice young man, had a fling, experienced the 'Sex and the City' single life. Now they were taken, they wanted to live vicariously through me, and apparently, I wasn't adventurous or spontaneous enough for them.

Rosalie had even implied that I was too picky. They suggested I just go ahead and 'do the deed already'.

We walked through the door and the waitress showed us to our reserved plush lounge seat. Alice and I ordered one of their specialty cocktails, and as I tried to focus in the dim lighting of the bar, my right contact lens felt like it was slipping. I stupidly rubbed my eye and smudged my eyeliner and mascara. We hadn't even been there five minutes.

"Bella you look like someone just back-handed you." Alice huffed at me.

"I need to change my contact lens Alice, I can barely focus." _Lucky I packed everything I would need for this type of emergency_. "I'll be right back."

I walked passed the bar unsteadily and slowly to the restroom. I tried to not hunch my shoulders, but I just felt really uncomfortable in this _too cool_ bar with people that were _too cool_ for me.

_Snap out of it Bella, you really only have to suffer through a couple of hours. No big deal, just have a few drinks and then head home. _

I hurried in, and thank goodness the one restroom was vacant. I huffed when I got inside, then had a quick pee. As I sat there I berated myself for not at least trying. Alice and Rosalie had gone out of their way to encourage me to get out and meet people and here I was wearing the most beautiful outfit I owned. I couldn't help but run my fingers over the soft silk of my skirt. It really did make my skinny legs look shapelier.

I rummaged in my bag and found my perfume; I sprayed a little on my wrists and then tried looking for my replacement contacts and those little makeup remover towelettes that Alice insisted I buy when we were in Henri Bendel.

I flushed the toilet and then looked for a mirror, but there wasn't one. _Damn, I'll have to replace my contact and fix my makeup in front of people. Jeez, I hate unisex restrooms!_

I walked to the door still trying to find my disposable contacts. _God, I hope the black eye smudge isn't too bad. _

When I got to the basin I placed my bag on the side and instantly found the makeup remover towelettes. In no time at all I had clean hands, and smudge-free eyes that could actually focus.

_OK, that's so much better. Now, Bella Swan, go back to the table, enjoy your drink and convince Alice you are having a super time,_ I mentally asserted.

"You really look hot Bella," Alice gushed as I sat down next to her.

"Thanks Alice. I love this skirt, thanks for convincing me to buy it."

"The color is great on you, I was thinking that maybe we could go with the same color theme for the bridesmaid's dresses?" she did that excited thing where her vocal pitch raised a few octaves and she sounded like a teenager.

_Oh no, please, not more wedding talk!_ It was bad enough about her talking venues and flowers and wines, while she did my makeup.

"Sure Alice, that sounds great," I hoped I didn't sound too dismissive, as I changed the subject. "So, tell me what are your plans with Jasper this evening and how are you going to get him there?"

Alice proceeded to tell me the ins and outs of what she arranged for their special night out, with the help of Rosalie. I nodded and 'umm-ed' and 'ahh-ed' in all the right places, but my mind had kind of switched off as I swizzled around my cocktail straw.

My new shoes were too tight, and I was getting pins and needles in my toes. I tired bouncing my leg up and down, but it really wasn't helping. _Damn beautiful sexy shoes._

"So Bella, have you noticed, there are so many cute guys in here." She giggled.

"Oh, really. I hadn't noticed." Which was actually the case. This didn't seem like the place I'd find a poet or arty-type intellectual or a musician. I wanted to meet someone who at least had the same interests as me.

"That's your problem Bella; you know it's not all Disney Princes with hearts and flowers. You need to be a little more open minded."

"Open minded? Says the girl that tried to set me up with the beefcake mechanic!" I scoffed.

"What do you mean Bella, he was lovely!" Alice looked shocked.

"I'm sorry Alice, but I draw the line at black greasy, jagged fingernails. It was, he was just…" The horrific recollection of Jacob's stubby and dirty hands sent an unpleasant shiver down my spine.

"I at least want to meet someone who has the courtesy to scrub the filth from their hands before they take me out on a date! That's not too much to ask for, is it Alice? And I want to feel like I have some type of connection, someone that ignites some type of spark."

"Bella, not all of us see fireworks when our soul mates come into view. I certainly didn't with -"

"Jazz!" Alice leapt from the seat to throw her arms around my brother's neck.

Jasper nodded to me with an amused smile as he took in my outfit. I raised my eyebrow. I at least knew he wouldn't have the guts to say anything negative in front of Alice.

"Hello Beautiful," he purred in her ear.

I couldn't help but smile. They really were the perfectly matched; and even though Alice had turned into a mild bridezilla since they'd gotten engaged, I knew that they would be insanely happy together, as husband and wife.

"Hey honey, I'm so glad you're here. What do you think of Bella's outfit? I styled her myself and did her makeup!" Alice beamed at me and wrapped her arms around Jasper's waist.

"Um, well Bella, you look...different." Jasper looked down at my shoes, and smiled. "I don't think you should stand up though. How did you actually walk from the cab in here without falling and scraping your knees?" he laughed.

"Very funny, ha ha! That joke is getting old." I pouted.

Yes, it was a running joke about my clumsiness. I'm actually surprised that my knees weren't permanently scarred from the childhood cuts and scrapes caused by falling over, tripping, or skidding off my bike.

"So, what's in those concoctions anyway?" he gestured to my glass.

"I don't know but it's absolutely scrumptious, and I'm ready for another." I stated, remembering my affirmation; _I am going to have a good time._

"Jasper? Jasper Whitlock?" I looked up to see a man. I blinked a couple of times in the dim lighting. He was tall, slightly taller than Jasper, and he had gorgeous bronze hair, it was longish and 'stylized' messy. He had long sideburns, slight stubble of facial hair, defined Adams apple, perfect white teeth. He was smiling at my brother in recognition. He was boyish, yet sexy at the same time and that smile was jaw-dropping. He was beautiful.

_How in the hell does Jasper know a male model?_

"Edward?" Japer responded, as if he didn't believe his eyes.

"Hey, imagine running into you after all these years? You look like you haven't aged a day!" the cadence of his voice was almost musical, melodic.

Jasper untangled himself from Alice to shake his hand.

"That was a lifetime ago Edward." Jasper laughed.

Edward looked about the same age as Jasper, around twenty-seven, twenty-eight.

I watched as he held his hand to Alice.

"Hi, I'm Edward. Jasper and I studied at NYU together, yeah, a lifetime ago." Alice practically shook his arm off. _Did she just check out his fingernails?_

"I'm Jaspers fiancé, Alice," she was all giggly and I took in a breath. _God Alice, show some decorum._ She motioned her hand to me.

"This is my friend Bella." I was surprised she didn't say, _'this is my single friend who's still a virgin and who needs to get laid, take her home now.'_

Edward looked down at me; his eyes were staring into mine intently. _Poise, Bella._

I uncrossed my legs slowly, trying not to flash him my panties. I placed my drink down on the table and reached out to shake his hand.

I felt it, as soon as my skin connected with his. It was like a zap of static electricity, but rather than zapping one point, it was like my whole hand was zapped and I couldn't help but flinch from the shock of it. My eyes immediately looked to his hand. It was large; he had the most beautifully elegant fingers. His hand was soft but his fingertips were slightly calloused, as if he played the guitar. They were the most beautiful hands I had ever laid eyes on and his touch was making my belly go all jittery and anxious.

_My God, I can feel myself getting aroused._

I knew my face was flaming red. I couldn't drag my eyes away from his beautiful, perfect hands.

"It's lovely to meet you, Bella." his voice was like honey, sensual, and smooth. He was still holding my hand and I wanted to let it go, but I couldn't seem to get my brain to make it happen.

"Join us Edward? Unless you're meeting someone else?" Alice's voice brought me out of my trance. Edward let go of my hand, the tingling aftermath of that intense feeling unnerved me. My whole hand felt like it had pins and needles. I clutched my skirt, desperately flexing my hand to try and get it back to normal.

"I'm sure Edward was just on his way out, Alice," I heard Jasper, he sounded rude and I looked up. He did that funny brow crease thing. Alice called it his 'pissy face'. Jasper must not like Edward that much or maybe it was more that he didn't want me to like him?

Edward didn't take any notice of Jasper, and I could almost visualize Alice scheming on how to hook me up with the Adonis male model standing almost within touching distance.

"Actually Jasper, I just set up a tab at the bar, so I insist on buying you all a drink." He motioned to the waitress, and then before I knew it, he was sitting next to me. I could feel the warmth radiating the whole right side of my body. I could smell his cologne. _God I'm so aroused_. I could feel myself aching for him.

_This can't be happening, the one time a man actually sparks some type of desire in me and he's a freaking male model that just must have a girlfriend.  
_  
"So, Bella, are you a student?" he asked me. His eyes were a blue green endless ocean. His tone was friendly and casual. _Yes, he's just being nice; he most definitely has a girlfriend.  
_  
"Umm, no, I graduated last year." I said. I stupidly looked at his hands again, they were resting palm down on his knees. I had the most insanely compulsive desire to grab one and bring it to my mouth.

"Bella and I also went to NYU, didn't we Bella?" Alice's voice slapped me out of my delusional state. _God, she's switched into matchmaking mode. Now she's the one that's delusional._ This beautiful, sexy walking homage to all that is wholly desirable and perfect in a man, will not want to suffer me, tripping on his huge feet, spilling my drink on his designer pants, or some other typical _Bella faux pas_ that was likely to happen any second, just because I am me and he is...a fucking Disney Prince!

He started talking to Jasper, whose pissy face would occasionally reappear in between Edward reminding him of the outrageous antics they got up to when they were at NYU.

I was shocked, as it seemed as though they used to be quite close. I knew Jasper used to be a bit of a player when he was younger. It was like he had a different girl every week, yet none of them were worthy enough for him to bring to visit when we got together for family time over major holidays.

They laughed. Edward was doing a good job at loosening Jasper up. Then Alice went into her zone as the matchmaking Queen, as soon as Jasper excused himself to go to the restroom.

"Do you have a girlfriend Edward?"

"No, unfortunately. You know Alice; women usually assume I have a girlfriend, based purely on my looks. They convince themselves that I'm not single, so they don't often come and talk to me. I find it really difficult sometimes to meet people. I'm so glad I recognized Jasper, or I would have probably ended up heading off early." He sounded genuine, but I had a feeling he was telling her what she wanted to hear.

Alice grinned. "You know Edward, Bella has that exact same problem. She doesn't realize how gorgeous she is and most guys just think she would be in a relationship, so they don't bother talking to her, isn't that right Bella?" _God Alice, could you make me sound even more pathetic and shy?_

I could feel my face flaming red. "Umm, well, sometimes…I suppose." _Fuck, what was I doing?_ I was a fake, my clothes, my makeup, everything. Talk about misrepresenting myself. Edward had no clue that I was a shy copy editor that preferred to spend my evenings at home with my cat Meyer and a good book. I hardly ever wore makeup. My hair was usually a frizz of wavy knots, and this outfit was the most expensive thing I owned!

I was not who he thought I was.

Jasper returned and then Alice was dragging him to the dance floor, deliberately leaving me alone with Edward. _She's so predictable._

"Edward!"

I looked up to see a glamour couple. He was immaculately dressed, sexy smirk and natural healthy tan. You could see from the tight strain of his shirt over his chest that he was muscular and super fit. The girl hanging off him was gorgeous; she had the most shockingly vibrant auburn hair, and the most stunning dress I had seen all night. They looked like they could have just stepped off the cover of _Harper's Bazaar_.

"James, are you heading off?" inquired Edward.

"Um, yeah, you?" he replied. I had thought Edward was here alone, but he must have been with the glamour couple, who looked very close.

"I'll probably head off soon. This is Bella, Bella this is James and Victoria."

"Hello," I smiled at them. I nervously crossed my legs, my ankle inadvertently brushed against Edward's leg. The sensation sent a jolt through me. The tingling ache between my thighs was unbearable. I had never been so tuned on in my life.

"It was lovely to meet you Victoria. I'm sure I'll see you again soon?"

I was confused. I thought they were a couple, but Edward made it sound like he had just met her, so maybe he wasn't as friendly with the couple as I thought? _Or, James had just met Victoria and was taking her home? _

Of course, that's what happened in the real world. Men and women met in bars like this and went home together. Then I looked at Edward's beautiful and perfect hands and I wished that they could be on me, touching me. _When was I ever going to meet a male model that I was attracted to not only intellectually but also sexually?_ It hadn't happened in my entire life and I was twenty-two.

I want him. He is beautiful. When he touched me I felt the spark. I looked to him, his unruly, yet stylized hair, his mesmerizing eyes, his kissable lips, I knew I'd regret not being with him. I wanted it to be him. I wanted him._ Just ask him Bella, if he says no, well, at least you tried._

"Edward, can I ask you a huge favor?" I rushed through the words, conscious that if I hesitated, I just may talk myself out of this crazy thing I was about to do.

"Um, yeah? Well, no, it depends on what it is," he looked curious, his voice sounded weird.

"Jasper won't let me make my own way home, he always wants to take me, to make sure I'm like, OK, and not walking the streets looking for a cab. Problem is, I know Alice has something special planned for them tonight, and she'll want him to leave soon, so I thought if maybe you can reassure Jasper that you'd make sure I got home safely, he wouldn't worry as much and that would really make Alice's night." I thought of Edward walking me to my door, and then I felt almost faint as I visualized grabbing his hands, his beautiful perfect hands.

"Why would Jasper be so protective of you, I mean I'm sure you're capable of getting in a cab aren't you Bella?"

"Yes, of course I am, but you know what brothers are like, um, he, you know plays the big brother card on me all the time." Jasper's over protective nature was something that I had lived with my entire life, he was certainly not going to stop now, but at least he knew Edward. It's not like he was a complete stranger.

"Brother?" he couldn't hide his shock.

"Half-brother actually, we have the same mother." _Well, if he didn't know I was Jasper's sister then maybe they weren't as close as I had thought?_

"Sure Bella, let's just see what Jasper says, I'm happy to escort you home or at the very minimum ensure you actually get into a cab."

I smiled with relief. _At least he's willing to do that much._

Alice dragged Jasper back to stand in front of us. She kind of winked at me, indicating it was time for them to go. "So, Jazz and I are heading off Bella," I could tell she was excited about her plans for tonight.

I played along. "Really, so early? I think I'll stay here with Edward for a while." My brain was obviously not connected to my hand that seemed to have a mind of it's own when it reached out and placed itself over Edward's on his thigh.

_Oh God, the feel of his skin!_

"No, I'm sure Edward was going to leave, right Edward?" Jasper practically spat.

_Fuck! Great going Bella, self-sabotage, why didn't you just keep your hands to yourself!_ I was crushed that I had basically just completely fucked up any chance of Jasper letting me leave with Edward.

"Yeah, I should really head off too. Um, I'll just go and fix up the tab." Edward squeezed my hand, sending another jolt through my body and between my thighs. Then he got up and walked away. The loss of his radiating warmth was instantly replaced by Jasper as he shout-whispered in my ear.

"Bella, Edward is a fucking player. He's not boyfriend material. He sleeps with a different woman every night and he's done it for years. He'll no sooner get you naked, get himself off and then leave. You'll never see or hear from him again. I don't want you mixed up with him. He's bad news Bella, he's got a sex addiction or something, it's well, he's just not right for you, OK?"

Jasper's words slowly sunk in. Of course I would have never fooled myself into believing a guy like Edward would have any long term interest in me. Jasper says he sleeps with different women every night...so at least he's _experienced_. If he's been screwing anything that moves since he could then I'm sure he'd probably come across a few virgins? I wasn't going to fall in love with him; I just wanted him to touch me; his perfect hands all over my body. That's all I wanted, and if I could only have one night, then, so be it. I mean I can't be a virgin forever, and Edward is the only man I've ever met that had aroused me so much that I was practically ready to jump on his lap, just to get some friction between my legs.

"I want you straight in a cab Bella and straight home, do you hear me?" I looked up to Jaspers face. There was no use arguing with him and causing a scene. I looked to Alice, she shrugged, she knew there was no use arguing with Jasper either, so I nodded.

"Sure Jasper, I'll go straight home." I looked over to the bar, Edward's long lean body stood rigid and confident. A tall blonde stood extremely close to him. _He can have any woman he wants. He won't want me anyway._ I looked away, feeling gutted and worthless.

Edward appeared then, and handed a business card to Jasper.

"Jasper, it's been great running into you, I hope we can keep in contact?" he sounded hopeful.

"Sure Edward," replied Jasper, he didn't seem reluctant. _Edward is obviously good enough to be Jasper's friend, but not good enough to get anywhere near me._

"It was lovely to meet you Alice." Edward said, and then he looked to me, "You too Bella." he turned to shake Jasper's hand. "I hope you all enjoy the rest of your evening."

He started to walk away and I felt desperate to stop him.

Alice flashed me a reassuring look. "We're leaving too Edward, wait up." Alice said cheerily. I knew she would try and work something out, but I knew Jasper would be right there, watching her and me. There was no way Edward would be taking me home.

I stood up and brushed my pretty skirt over my legs. _What a waste, I'll never be able to wear it again, it will always remind me of this night, the night I finally found someone I wanted, but still went home alone._

We all walked up to Bowery Street and without any hesitation, Jasper hailed a cab and held the door open.

"Bye Bella, thanks for coming out." he said hastily.

Alice brushed passed him and gave me a hug. "Take this, it's Edward's address," she whispered, and placed something in my hand. "Bella, it should be your decision. Regardless of what you decide to do, I love you!"

I couldn't help but smile, as I stared at Edward's sullen face, my heart pounding.

"Goodbye guys, have a fabulous time." I tried to sound casual but inside I was exulting.

I looked at Edward, "Goodbye Edward, thanks for the drinks."

I got in the cab and it started moving instantly.

"Where to?" asked the driver.

I looked at the card. "Ninety-third Street please, between 5th and Park."

I couldn't believe I was actually going to do this. It was spontaneous, it was reckless and completely out of character for me. The copy editor in me started concocting headlines. _Virgin Bella Swan turns up on man-whore's doorstep and asks him to have sex with her._ _Ugly_ _Duckling transforms into a Swan for one night and loses inhibitions! _I giggled to myself.

Then I closed my eyes and thought of Edward's hands. I deserved to have those beautiful, experienced hands on my body. My panties were so saturated from desire, I knew if I didn't at least offer myself to Edward, I would always wonder what could have been, and when it came to sex, my imagination was abysmal.

And then I started to panic. What if Edward decided to stay out and find another, more sexually assertive woman to bring home; one that didn't have an annoyingly over-protective brother?

_Oh God, I'll be mortified if he brings someone home with him._

I planned it out in my head. I'd wait ten minutes in the cab once we were there and if he didn't show, or was not alone, I'd go straight home.

"Um, I'd just like to wait for a while please. I'm meeting someone." I said to the driver.

"OK," he stated and it was the most anxious five minutes of my life.

Then I saw a cab pull up in front of mine and as soon as I saw Edward's tall frame exit, alone, I threw my driver way too much cash. "If I do not go inside with that man just there, can you wait for me?" I asked the driver.

He looked at the cash. "Sure thing!" he grinned.

I stumbled out and on to the sidewalk. _Don't fall over! Don't fall over!_ I hurriedly crossed the road.

"Edward," my voice was barely audible; he was walking up the stairs.

"Edward!" I said louder.

He stopped walking and looked down at me, shocked. My gut bottomed out. _Maybe he doesn't want me?_

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Edward walked down the stairs and stood intimately close. "I mean, you were in a cab, you're supposed to be home. How did you know I lived here?"

I held out the card that Alice had given me. "Alice is a great pick-pocket." I stated. "She slipped it to me."

"Why would she do that?" he looked horrified.

_Just be honest, ask for what you want Bella, the worst that can happen is he laughs or says no and you can run to that waiting cab and never see him again._

"Well, I…I just thought that maybe you, I mean if Jasper hadn't forced me to get into a cab, that maybe we would have ended up here anyway."

_Oh God. I want him._

"I want it to be you, Edward." I took his hand, his beautiful warm hand and I held it, gently squeezing and then rubbing my fingers over his. I could feel that same burning warmth and zapping feeling. _God, what would it feel like if his hands were on my naked breasts?_ I had to kiss his hand, and then I pulled Edwards' hand to glide over my jaw and then I kissed his palm.

_Oh God._

Edward was suddenly, urgently pulling me by the hand up the stairs. _Oh God, yes._

We were inside, he locked the door. "Can I get you a drink?" his voice was low, seductive.

"No, I just want your hands on me Edward." I practically wrapped my whole body around him, desperate to feel him, to touch him. I couldn't wait. I'd waited too long for this moment.

Then Edward's lips were on me, kissing me feverishly, his soft amazing hands slowly lowering down my body until they were touching my bare thighs.

"_Fucking perfection_," he whispered.

Then he lifted me easily and was bounding up the stairs to take me to his bedroom. My heart was hammering in my chest, my body aching to feel him. It was surreal. He made me feel so beautiful, he looked at me so intently that it made feel like I was the last female on the planet, and that he was honored to be with me.

He placed me on my feet at the foot of his huge bed. His lips were back on mine, kissing me gently yet with a distinctly arousing urgency. He broke the kiss to start unbuttoning his shirt, so I lifted my top over my head. Then I saw Edward's eyes flash with desire and his beautiful hands covered the fabric of my bra. I could feel the heat of his hands.

_Oh God._

"Edward, your hands are so…" I grabbed one of his hands and brought it to my mouth. Tasting him. _Oh God, his taste..._

Edward slowly pulled his hand away from my mouth, and I literally heard myself moan with displeasure. He then unclasped my bra. It fell to the floor then my skirt. Then Edward was slowly peeling my soaking panties down my thighs, his hands running over my skin as he went.

_Oh God, this is really happening. I'm going to lose my virginity! _

I watched as he removed the rest of his clothing. I'd seen pictures of naked men, but Edward was spectacular. His long, thick, erect cock was beautiful, well, as beautiful as a cock could be. I didn't feel anxious, I just felt desire and need; a need so overwhelming, I felt lightheaded. I couldn't stop staring at his hands.

"You like my hands?" he observed. He glided one around my waist and assisted me to get onto his bed. I wriggled my body back, so I was in the middle. He stood staring at me, he was glorious.

"Yes, Edward, your hands are so…so…touch me!" I could barely get the words out, I was so turned on, my body was on fire for him.

"Oh Bella, I intend touching you. I'll have my hands on you all night." his hand touched my breast as he gently pushed me backwards, so I would lie down. But instead of laying his body on me, he pulled back and removed one of my shoes.

My relief was palpable. He started massaging my ankle and toes. The feeling of his hands on me, combined with the visual of his fingers as they rubbed my feet was heavenly. I couldn't help but moan. My feet looked so tiny in his large powerful grasp.

And then his hands started inching up my legs, slowly, reverently. My calves, the backs of my knees. Then he bent and kissed my knee. Then my thighs. _Oh God, he's going to touch me _there_ soon and I hadn't told him I'm a virgin!_

Edward," I moaned. "I…need to tell…God, are you…? I'm a…" _Oh God. What if I told him and he stopped?_

Suddenly Edward's hot breath was between my legs as he held my thighs apart. His tongue slowly pushed against my pleasure point. "Ed-ward!" I screamed, trying to slam my thighs together. He didn't move, he kept going.

"Stop, please!" the pleasure was too intense. My toes felt like they were being electrocuted!

I felt him pull away, so I relaxed my tense thighs.

"Bella, has any man ever…?"

"No!" I yelped. _Oh God, I have to tell him, no man has ever been anywhere near that part of my body._

"Bella, take my hand," he offered me his hand, and I instantly latched onto it and brought it to my mouth. "I want you to relax, and I want you to kiss my hand, caress it, and don't tense up, or I'll take it away."

_Oh God, his hand._ I moaned and started sucking on his fingers. The soft texture of skin in my mouth was indescribable.

He lowered his head and I felt his hot tongue pushing against me, dipping lower, tasting me and I felt my body reacting, one minute trying to buck my hips away and then involuntarily pushing forward with pleasure. All the while my toes were tingling and the sensation was maddeningly exquisite.

Then he slowly opened me with his fingers and I felt one slide inside me!

_Oh God, Edward!_ My mouth clamped down as I bit unconsciously. I was scared that he might work out that I was still a virgin and stop what he was doing to me.

Instantly he placed a second finger with the first and started pumping them in and out of me slowly and it felt so good!

His tongue kept lapping at my pleasure point whilst his fingers pushed in and out of me and the sensation was driving me insane. I opened my eyes and looked down. His soft bronze hair, his face, eyes closed, he was enjoying this! The sight was enough to make me believe in miracles.

"Arrrrgghhhhhh! Edward!"

I came.

Oh, did I – like never before in my life.

I was disoriented and weak. Edward pulled his fingers slowly from my body. His fingers in my mouth were replaced by his tongue as he kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips. _Oh My God!_

"Bella, I have to get a condom, I'll be right back." he whispered.

"No!" I instinctively pulled his arm back to me. I didn't want him to leave the room. I needed him on me, now.

His finger went back to tracing my lips and I felt relieved.

"Bella, I always use a condom. I get tested every six months as well. Let me just get one from the bathroom, I'll be less than twenty seconds."

He tried again to pull away from me, but I wasn't going to let his hand go. I wanted him; I wanted to feel _all_ of him. There was no doubt in my mind that Edward was safe, and I knew I was as well. I wanted no barrier. I wanted to feel everything, every sensation.

"I'm sorry, it's just that Alice says that it feels better without one, and so I thought, you could…I mean, I'm disease free and protected against pregnancy…" his fingers were on my lips and I wanted them in my mouth, and I wanted him in my body and I wanted to tell him why, but I was too embarrassed and shy. I sucked his fingers. _Holy fuck, I can taste myself again._

I wouldn't let his hand go, but then he shifted so he was between my legs and I panicked.

"Edward, please, can I touch you?" I wanted him; I was still disoriented from my climax. This will be the only time I can be with him. I want to touch his body; I want to remember everything about him.

Edward kind of grunted in protest, but then he slowly rolled onto his back. I quickly straddled him rubbing my sensitive center onto his beautifully engorged cock. It was heavenly.

Edward started running his smooth hands up and down my legs. The heat, the sensation was fantastic, but the sight of those beautiful hands on me was mind blowing. I tried to snap myself out of my stupor. I was trying to drink in everything, but I was on sensory overload. His body underneath me, the feel of his hands, the look on his beautiful face. It was all too much.

My hands slowly started exploring his firm chest, his nipples, and the soft hair that surrounded them. I bent down to lick; the position change pressed his very hard and throbbing erection against my very swollen and sensitive clit. _Oh my God, this is so much more amazing than my inexperienced mind could have ever imagined!_

Edward groaned and started rocking himself up to me. His hands never stopped gliding slowly over my thighs, intermittently stopping to squeeze and then start rubbing again.

I was desperate, I was on fire, the wet ache between my legs needed friction. I _need_ him.

I pressed my open palm onto his chest and pushed myself up to a sitting position, feeling his hardness, and heat directly between my legs.

"Bella, I want you." Edward grunted, simultaneously pushing his hips off the bed, and slowly sliding me along his length. _Oh God, yes!_

"Do you want to be on top?" he questioned, his hands flew up to my hips as he gripped them tightly. His face was full of desperation and want.

I wanted to, but I thought that the missionary position should be the way to go, for this, my very first time. "I…oh god…Edward, I…can't be…on top!" I dropped my head, wishing that I could just tell him. _Say it Bella, say that you're a virgin! Say it, out loud!_

Then Edward lifted me and gently pulled me to lay me on my back. He brushed the hair from my eyes lovingly.

"It's OK, I'm happy to be on top," he breathed.

_Oh God, I don't want to risk him stopping if he knows._ "Edward, please, just promise me, you won't stop touching me, promise me you won't stop." I pleaded with him.

He smiled at me as he slowly forced my legs apart with his and lined himself up. Then he gently placed his hand behind my neck and removed the pillow. He positioned my arm so he could raise himself up to balance and then he offered me his hand.

_Oh God, his fingers_. I latched onto his hand and I kissed and sucked on his fingers. I had no idea that I had this overwhelming hand fetish until now. I was reveling in the taste of his skin when I felt him push against me.

_This is it!_

I tired to stay relaxed but my mind knew there would be pain and reacted instinctively.

"I won't stop touching you, I promise." groaned Edward, as he stared at me.

Then I felt him slowly enter me, gently and it felt so weird and foreign. I continued to pant as I sucked on his beautiful fingers. And then the shooting pain.

He stopped.

_No, No, No!_

I was distraught; I was overcome with anxiety that he would reject me. He hovered above me, confused, and then he sighed, sending his sweet breath across my face. _Oh God!_

"I'm sorry, it won't hurt for long. I won't stop…" the words came in slow motion as they sunk in and I realized that Edward still wanted me. I nodded, I tried to relax and then his body weight pushed forward.

_Oh God! AHHHHHH!_

Shooting pain and blissful sensation combined. He started slowly moving in me and the sensation was initially like a sharp stretching and tearing, then it slowly dulled to a low ache.

"Bella, are you OK?" he almost snarled.

I dragged his fingers from my mouth and panted. "Yes, kiss me, please?"

Edward's lips joined with mine instantly. His hot wet tongue exploring my mouth in between grunts as he slowly thrust in and out. My head was swimming with confusion over the conflicting sensations. The deeper he went the more pleasure I felt and I started raising my hips to silently encourage him to go deeper.

His glorious hand then ran down the back of my right thigh to the underside of my knee and he gently raised it up, allowing himself to slide fractionally deeper.

_Oh My God._

"Does this feel OK Bella? You need to tell me if I'm hurting you." the pain was now just a dull ache, the friction from his gentle thrusting was exquisite.

"It…feels, I can't describe, so amazing." I was panting and my voice didn't sound like my own.

Then I gazed in wonder as Edward slowly placed his fingers at my lips, smiling wryly as I sucked them into my mouth instantly.

God, his hands, I could feel the tension building, my heart pounding in my chest. His slow rhythmic thrusting was hypnotizing me, and then he adjusted his hips, pushing himself further up my body. I was going to come again, I could feel it.

_Oh God!_

Then Edward slowly pulled his fingers from my mouth and I watched in fascination as he very slowly lowered them between us. Just the anticipation of his long fingers touching sent me into a frenzy, and as soon as they made contact I was gone. The orgasm ripped through my body with a pulsing shudder.

"Edward!" I cried, and then I felt his heat. He grunt-breathed as he thrust with more force and I felt him come inside me.

He held himself above me but rested his head against my now sweaty neck. He kissed me, slowly, reverently, and then breathed into my mouth.

"Mine," he moaned.

_Oh God!_

~0~

**A/N: Please leave me a review and tell me which POV you enjoyed the most? I am writing the **_**Exclusively Epilogue**_** for the Fandoms Fight the Floods compilation. To donate to the QLD relief fund and receive the story, please see my Profile page (click on delicious avi top left hand corner). Thanks so much for reading.**


	3. Exclusively Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

~0~

**A/N:** This is the third chapter in the _Exclusively_ triple-shot. Chapter one won the _Texts From Last Night_ _Contest_. As a writing exercise I wrote Bella's POV of the same story for the Haiti compilation and eventually posted it as chapter two, and it seems fitting that I round off the story with both POVs for the final chapter - my contribution to the **Fandoms Fight the Floods** compilation. You may want to read the first two chapters to refresh your memory…

A BIG thank you to my beta CandyTwi and to Robrator for the beautiful banner – linked on my profile.

~0~

**~Exclusively Epilogue~**

**~~Edward~~**

Bella was clutching me, squeezing me tighter to her and gasping.

I didn't want to leave her body. I wanted to stay cocooned in our sweaty embrace, buried inside her, sharing her breath, never letting her out of my sight.

I had claimed her wholly as my own. I had taken her innocence greedily; she'd chosen me, freely. I knew that this was it; she was _it_. Bella was everything I didn't even know I was looking for, but now I knew. It was a certainty, a clarity that was calming, hypnotizing, yet paralyzing in its truth.

_I have found heaven._

Bella is my heaven and if I'd ever before been completely and utterly opposed to monogamous relationships, it was because I never, _ever_ thought that this feeling could really exist.

_Love_?

It had to be; because there was no other way I could describe the feeling of holding her.

I felt her shift infinitesimally under me and was instantly concerned she might be sore. I slowly, reluctantly, pulled my half erect dick from her warmth. I felt the gush of fluid rush out with me.

Her lips pushed against my neck as she tried to stifle her sigh.

_Oh God, she is sore._

"Are you OK?" I whispered in her ear.

Her arms pulled me tighter; her body shuddered.

"Yes."

The word was barely audible as her lips slowly kissed my throat.

I closed my eyes, basking in the feel of her and the enormity of her moment. _She'd just lost her virginity._

I would never have believed it, if I hadn't experienced it. How could this delicate sensual woman, with the most exquisite body I'd ever come across, have been a _virgin_?

"Let me take you to the bathroom." I said, my throat scratchy and dry. "A bath will help you relax, soothe your body."

_Yes, have her lie on me in a sensual bubble bath, my hands washing her perfect body, and then, maybe she'd be recovered enough in the morning to let me have her again, slowly._

I uncurled myself from her and looked down between her legs; the evidence of her innocence a diluted pink stain on my white sheets. _Get her into the bathroom, come back and change the sheets. She doesn't need to see this._

I lifted her and carried her to the end of the hall to my bathroom.

When my feet hit the cool marble floor I turned the light on and instantly turned the dimmer dial down to a soft glow. I gently placed her on her feet, my hand splayed through her messy hair. I had to kiss her again, slowly, softly.

"I'll draw us a bath, and give you a few minutes alone, OK?" I reached behind her to place the plug in and turn the water on.

I looked back at her, she was biting her bottom lip, and the sight nearly did me in. She was innocently sexy, flushed and a little nervous.

"Edward, would you mind bringing me my bag? I think I may have dropped it by the front door," she said timidly.

I kissed her again; she reacted by wrapping her arms around my neck and leaning fully into my kiss.

_Bella is addictive._

When I slowly pulled away she stared at me, with a look of adulation. I had definitely dazzled her.

_Fuck, she's going to be the death of me._

"Sure, I'll bring it up and then I'll give you some time alone." I kissed her again and then reluctantly walked my naked ass into the hall. I headed fast down the stairs and saw her bag and the card with my address lying on the floor.

I picked up her bag. It was heavy. I put the card back inside – not that she'd need it; I wasn't going to let her fucking leave, and when she did need to go home, wherever in the city that was, I'd be taking her and not fucking leaving until she kicked my ass out.

I couldn't help but smile as I bounded up the stairs two at time and back to the bathroom.

Bella was sitting on the lip of the bath, still naked, her hand swirling through the shallow water. I'd never seen a vision more perfect.

"Hey," I interrupted her from her thoughts.

She stood up and smiled at me. "Thank you," she said, taking her bag and resuming her lip-biting.

"I'll give you five minutes." I said. "There's some bubble bath in the vanity, if you wanted to put some in the water?" I backed out and closed the door. I heard her let out a contented sigh as the door clicked closed.

_Fuck, fuck, I'm so fucking insanely high on her!_

I raced to the linen closet to pull out fresh sheets, stripped the bed and re-made it in record time. I mentally thanked my mom for teaching me how to make a bed properly, although she'd be mortified if she knew I just deflowered a delectable virgin on a bed that was still askew from last night. My usual morning routine was to slip into bed after coming home from fucking some generic blond. It was always at their place; no need to keep my bedroom tidy.

I shuddered.

_I'm never doing that again. I belong exclusively to Bella, the beautiful woman that's in my bathroom right now._

~0~

**~~Bella~~**

I stood naked in the bathroom, clutching my bag. He was being so nice. He knows I've never done this before. _Would he want me to bathe and then leave?_ I didn't want to leave. I wanted to do it again, and again, with Edward, over and over, every night for the rest of my life!

_He'll be back in five minutes!_ I could feel the evidence of our lovemaking running down the inside of my thigh.

_I'm not a virgin anymore! Do I feel different?_

_Um, yes!_

I closed my eyes as I recalled the way Edward had touched me and kissed me, caressed me with his tongue. _Oh God, the feel of his fingers in my mouth, the feel of them touching me..._

_Snap out of it!_

I dug into my bag and found the makeup remover and proceeded to wipe away the thick black smudge of eyeliner and mascara.

_He'll be seeing me soon, without Alice's expert makeup. He'll see my flushed skin, he'll see my freckles._

I chose to leave my contacts in; the steam from the bath would fog up my glasses. _What if he asks me to leave? He might ask me to leave straight after. I don't want to think about it._

The bath was almost full. I looked in his vanity for the bubble bath. There were condoms, _lots_ of condoms in a brightly colored and very large box. My heart sank. Jasper's words flooded my brain.

'_...He sleeps with a different woman every night and he's done it for years. He'll no sooner get you naked, get himself off and then leave. You'll never see or hear from him again. I don't want you mixed up with him. He's bad news Bella, he's got a sex addiction or something, he's just not right for you, OK?'_

I felt sad.

_Just this one night, that's all I have. If we were at my apartment, he would have left by now. Maybe he feels sorry for me, because I was a virgin. I can't get attached; it's just tonight. That's all it would ever be; a one night stand._

My gut dropped at the feeling of anguish this knowledge brought me.

I tested the water; it was the perfect temperature. There was bath oil, the fragrance of gardenias. I squirted some in the bath, whirled it around with my hand and turned the water off. I took a quick pee; it stung a little. I wiped myself and saw small dots of blood. _Oh God, I've soiled his beautiful Egyptian cotton sheets._

I touched myself. I was tender and moist, and so sensitive. I clenched my eyes shut as I remembered him groaning as he came. _Edward came inside me!_

I flushed the toilet and washed my hands. I was nervous. I rummaged around in my bag and found a tie to pull up my hair.

_Enjoy every second with him. Tomorrow, it will be just another day, but I'm not a virgin anymore. I'll never see him again, but it will always be him. It will only ever be him that holds that title – my first. Edward Cullen was my first. I'll always remember, I'll never forget._

There was a light tap on the door, it opened and he walked in – perfectly naked and grinning at me with a look of exuberance.

"Hey," he said and walked up to me. He put his arms around my waist and kissed me softly, delicately on the mouth, pulling me to his chest. My body was humming with euphoria. Just the feel of his skin touching mine was arousing me again. I had to curl my hands around the nape of his strong neck. He continued kissing me; very slowly he started backing me up, his lips never leaving mine as he turned me in a half-circle. He stepped into the bath, his hands leaving my waist to pull my hands from around his neck.

He slowly sat down, holding my hand as I stepped over and into the water.

"Come here," he said and pulled me down so my back was against his chest. The water sloshed, some tipping on the floor. I sat between his legs, the water deep, just covering my nipples.

It felt wonderful, _he_ felt wonderful, and the smell of him, his arms encircling me. I was tired, and felt myself relax. _Just tonight_, I chanted to myself, but it felt so right. Here in Edward's arms felt...like it was meant to be.

"You feel so good," he whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. I tried hard not to visualize it, but the image of the jumbo box of condoms I'd seen in his vanity was a reality check against his seemingly heart-felt whisperings.

_Maybe virgins get special treatment? Oh God, the longer I stay, the harder it will be for me to leave him._

"Hmmmm," I murmured, snuggling my back against him. _Just go with it, one night. Make the most of every second._

I found his perfect hands that were locked around my waist and pulled them up to place his open palms on my breasts.

We both moaned.

He started massaging my breasts slowly, squeezing them gently and running his fingers around my nipples, driving me positively insane with desire. My head fell back against his shoulder as he started kissing my neck.

_This is unbelievable. If this is what it feels like with a perfect stranger, how is it going to feel when it's someone that loves me and I love back?_

_Or would it only ever be like this with Edward?_

I was dizzy and tingly. I grabbed Edward's left hand in both of mine and up to my face. I could feel his lips smiling against my neck as I inspected his beautiful hand.

"You really do like my hands, don't you?" he whispered.

"Yes, I really love your hands," I said as I brought his fingers to my mouth and gently sucked them. The bath oil tasted disgusting, but the feel of his soft skin against my teeth was addictive.

"You love them?" Edward groaned and squeezed my breast with more force.

I didn't answer. He said the word 'love' so tenderly I thought my heart would break.

_Oh God, no, he thinks that I'm one of those clingy virgins that will expect him to date me now. I playfully bit at his finger then ran my tongue over it to soothe it._

Edward let go of my breast and his hand lowered very slowly over my stomach, across to my hip then back over and down.

_Oh God, OH God._

His beautiful slender fingers were slowly circling around and around and applying pressure in all the right places. I turned my face towards him and shifted slightly so he could reach me easier.

_His hands are magical._

His rhythm was constant and undulating and my head was clouded with warmth, from his body pressed against my back, from the heat of the water and the steam that surrounded me; his beautiful graceful fingers glided over my teeth and tongue. I was so euphorically contented, I never wanted to leave, and I never wanted him to stop what he was doing to my body.

Edward's warm breath was against my cheek. "Tell me Bella, does this feel good?"

_Is he kidding?_

I pulled his fingers from my mouth before speaking. "Edward, yes...so...amazing..."

"I can't wait to make love to you again, in the morning."

_Oh God yes, he wants me to stay? He wants to make love?_

"Yes, Yes!" I croaked. I was so close, so close.

I held his open palm over my mouth as I plunged my other hand into the water to cover his, halting his movements and pressing his fingers down in the exact spot I needed as I rocked my pelvis forward and came.

"Ohhhhh God," I whisper-moaned through my release, his hand muffling my sounds. My shoulders hunched forward as I tried to ride it out for as long as I could, eventually allowing my relaxed body to fall back against his chest.

The sounds of my frantic breathing and the swishing of the water in the bath echoed around the tiled bathroom.

"Bella," sighed Edward, as he sucked my neck. "You're just..."

_I'm just...what?_

My heart was pounding in my chest. I could feel myself quiver. I held Edward's fingers unmoving but with firm pressure against me. The shock of the situation hit me hard. I'd had three orgasms, in the last hour.

_That's got to be some type of record?_

I slowly eased the firm grip on his hand and pulled it away from me. My chest was rising and falling, the steamy water swirled around my breasts and Edward shifted closer to me. I could feel the hard lines of his body in contact with my back. His breath was labored too.

I was so tired, instantly. I was blissfully sated, but felt that dead weight you feel when you've been in the water too long, my limbs felt like concrete. I was blissed-out, not waterlogged. I didn't want to move.

I shuffled my body, twisting slowly in the water to turn enough that I could put both arms around his neck and kiss him. He returned the kiss, sliding his expertly arousing tongue into my mouth, his beautiful hands running over the bare skin of my back and shoulders.

We kissed for what seemed like an eternity, but when he pulled away, I wanted more.

"We should sleep now," he said. His wet finger traced my lips; the scent of the oiled water filled my nose. I grabbed his hand; it was crinkly and pale from being too long in the now cooled bath.

"OK," I sighed and tried to pull my legs up, but my exhaustion and sleepiness proved to be more debilitating than I could have thought possible.

"Stay, I'll help you." Edward pushed gently against me, extracted his legs and lifted himself up easily to step out of the bath. The view of the water traveling down his lean legs, his muscled thighs and perfect ass was mind-numbingly erotic.

_Holy shit; he is perfection._

He grabbed a white towel and casually wiped his chest and arms. My eyes devoured his gorgeous wet nakedness; I clutched the side of the tub for support. He flipped the towel behind his back to rub the water from his shoulders, all the while smiling sexily at me, while I feasted on his body, a body that seemed more like a classically chiseled Roman statue that a living breathing man.

He wrapped the towel low around his hips, his beautiful long fingers tucking it in. I was captivated.

Edward held his hand out to me. "Come on beautiful," he said as I took his hand. That delectably sensual pulse from his touch ran up my arm and into the pit of my stomach. He helped me out of the bath, my legs wobbly with exhaustion.

I stood in a daze as he took a clean towel and carefully dried me, his hands occasionally brushing over my skin, sending waves of goose bumps wherever he touched. I stared at his chest, his throat, his jaw; my eyes lingered on his lips, as he smirked at me.

"What?" he asked, his hand holding the towel ran slowly over my sensitive nipples, making me blush from arousal.

"I...want you...to kiss me again," I said shyly.

I knew this was the only night, and I knew if I wanted something, I shouldn't be afraid to ask. My breath hitched with that thought, the thought of not seeing him again, but I quickly squashed it. I knew what I was getting into; I had no cause to question it now. I would never regret losing my virginity to Edward. I would remember it for as long as I lived.

Edward's hand cupped my face gently; his eyes stared at my mouth as he licked his lips and lowered his face to mine. I stood naked with my breasts pressed into his chest as he expertly deep tongue-kissed me. I had never been as completely lost in the moment as I was right then. I trusted him with my body completely, I trusted him with my life, the only thing I knew I couldn't trust him with was my heart.

He slowly pulled away from me, his eyes dark, both our breaths labored from the passion of the kiss.

He swallowed loudly and brought the towel up under my arms, holding it at my breasts.

"I'm taking you to bed now, to sleep."

I took hold of the towel and secured it. Edward stood watching then he held his forearm out to me. I latched onto it, my still fatigued legs barely holding me upright. He guided me back to the bedroom. He had closed the blinds and his bedside lamp lit up the room. He'd also tidied up and the bed was made. My clothes were draped carefully over the arm of a leather armchair near the window.

Edward kissed me again then pulled the towel from my body casually, letting it drop to the floor.

_I guess we're sleeping naked._

He dropped his towel then we both scooted under the covers. I was nervous. I'd never 'slept', with a man before. _Oh shit, what if I still talked in my sleep?_

"Are you OK?" he asked as his finger traced my furrowed brow.

"I'm a little...thirsty." I said.

I couldn't tell him I was worried about the fact that tomorrow, or rather, in a few short hours, I'd leave and never see him again, it was making my heart hurt.

"I'll get you a drink," he smiled at me. "Water, juice, soda?"

"Water is fine." I croaked.

"I'll be back in a minute." He lazily rolled off the bed and walked naked from the room. _Oh God, his body._

I needed this time alone to calm myself.

_Shit, my contacts_.

I looked around to see a wastepaper basket next to Edward's guitar. I sat up and pinched each contact out; glad they were disposable. I popped them in a Kleenex and pitched it in the basket.

I closed my eyes.

_OK, calm. I need to just enjoy this experience. No regrets and no falling for the male model man-whore._

~0~

**~~Edward~~**

I stood at the fridge, holding the glass under the icemaker.

_Fuck! Her body, the way she guided my hand to help her to cum when we were in the bath._

_Fuck I want her, I want her to be mine, and no one else can have her!_

I didn't even care if Jasper wanted to kick the shit out of me for popping his half-sister's cherry. I knew he would. But fuck, he could do whatever he wanted to me, I would fight for her. No one was going to be able to stop me from loving her everyday.

_Fuck! Every day just doesn't seem to be long enough? _

I should tell her, make it clear that she is the one for me, and that I don't want to be with anyone else, ever. My head was clouded with images of Bella in a white lace dress, then pregnant with our child. _Oh FUCK_! The thought shocked the shit out of me.

I walked slowly back to the bedroom, oblivious of the time I'd taken to get her water and freak myself out with mental visions of our future. I must have taken longer than I thought because Bella was asleep, her mouth open, her breathing constant and steady. I stared at her, the sensual curve of her body under the white sheet. Her hair was still in a loose ponytail. She was gorgeous and all mine.

I placed the glass on the bedside table, switched off the lamp and slipped between the sheets, slowly gliding my body up to hers, spooning her, my hands wrapping around her gently, slowly, trying not to wake her. She sighed, in what I hoped was contentment.

_I'll tell her when she wakes. Tell her that I want her to be my...what's the right word? Girlfriend? God, that sounds lame, like High School. My lover? She may interpret that the wrong way – I don't just want her for sex. Shit. It will have to be girlfriend. Bella Whitlock, no, she said her and Jasper had the same mother, so Bella would have a different surname to Jasper._

_Bella, my girlfriend, my lover. One day she'll be my fiancé, one day she'll be my wife_.

I couldn't stop the shit-eating grin that spread across my face as I held her in my bed, in my home, _our home_.

_Every fucking night I can hold her, like this, make love to her; give her anything she's ever wanted_.

She was too good to be true. I squeezed her body more tightly against me, euphoric at the thought of making love to her in the morning. I drifted into blissful sleep.

~0~

I heard Bella's voice, pulling me out of my slumber. I opened my eyes.

"Beautiful...touching...so large...soft...kiss them..._Edward_...fingers...hands, I love...ahhh...yes..._Edward love_…"

_She's still asleep?_

I lay still as she whispered words in her sleep. _Bella is dreaming about me?_ I slowly snuggled closer, trying not to wake her, but to unable to resist latching my arms around her, smoothing her hair from her face and whispering back.

"You're lovely, Bella," I pulled her closer. She sighed and stopped speaking.

I held Bella, mentally planning our day together.

_I'll make love to her, then drive her home, see where she lives, let her get changed, take her to breakfast. Maybe I can arrange a picnic lunch from Ben's cafe and take her to my favorite spot in Central Park? Then I could take her out to a bar. No, I'll take her somewhere nice for an intimate dinner and then bring her back here, make love to her again and again, explore every inch of her perfect body._

The feel of her breathing lightly in her sleep, her warmth encased in my arms, calmed me. _She is my heaven_. I eventually fell back to sleep.

~0~

I felt movement and opened my eyes.

Bella was staring at me; the room was still quite dark, with the tiniest rays of light filtering through the side of the blinds.

I stared back at her, unable to speak.

_It's almost morning._

I rolled towards her, my lips pressing gently against hers.

"Make love to me," she whispered.

_Oh God, yes._

I was instantly hard, as I rolled her onto her back, our tongues sliding into each other's mouths. It was the hottest thing I'd ever heard any woman say. And I would, I would make love to her. Other women I'd fucked, just pleasure, no emotion. Bella was different; I wanted her to feel.

I slipped my fingers between her legs to test if she was ready.

_Oh Fuck, she's more than ready_.

She sucked in a quick breath when I let my fingers slide over her clit.

"Are you still sore?" I whispered in her ear.

"No, I want you; please Edward," she begged.

I couldn't deny her; I would never deny her anything.

I slid into her; a moaning sound erupted from my throat at the blissful feel of her softness. I rolled on to my side, pulling her tighter, lifting her silky thigh over my hip. I needed to be able to caress her face with my hand, touch her breasts and skin, while I slowly pushed in and out of her responsive body.

I tried to think of the words I needed to say, about how I wanted her exclusively, forever but I couldn't speak. All I could do was absorb her, through my skin, while my eyes devoured every soft curve, every contour of her; my ears processing her soft pants, and the slick sounds of our bodies merging. My hand slowly covered her ear, my fingers lightly pushing into her hair, my thumb tracing her cheek. One of Bella's arms was under my neck, the other on my chest, as her delicate fingers traced my nipple then she whimpered as her lips found mine.

I kept the pace steady as we kissed. I didn't want to rush this. It was lazy, erotic lovemaking and I wanted it to last forever.

Her soft lips were testing me, tasting, nibbling at mine.

"Edward," she said softly. Her hand left my chest and ran in a slow comb through my hair. "Can I...I mean, I want to..."

"What do you want?" I asked, trying not to increase the slow steady pace of rocking my body into hers. I knew whatever she wanted, I'd do my damnedest to provide.

"I…want-to-be-on-top," she said quickly then bit her lip. She dipped her head down shyly.

_Oh fuck, yes._

I grabbed hold of her hips and slowly pulled out of her. My rock hard dick instantly wished it was back inside. I rolled onto my back as she awkwardly straddled me.

_Fuck, her legs._ Her glorious legs, the first part of her body I'd been fixated on, but now, she was more than just the hottest girl at Apotheke, she wasn't just 'Legs'. Bella was the woman I planned to make love to for the rest of my life.

She raised herself up on her knees, and looked down at me. I grabbed myself, pushing the tip of my dick against her clit and shamelessly grinding myself into it. Almost instantly, she was shaking. I took her hand in mine to support her as I watched.

Bella was climaxing on my dick as I pushed against her.

"Fuck!" I said after I realized what was happening. She squeezed my hand tightly for support as I continued to rub myself on her, mesmerized at seeing how her body responded. She looked at me through half-closed eyes full of lust.

I need her. I pushed my dick towards her center and thrust my hips off the bed.

_Holy fuck!_ The resistance I felt as I pushed up and inside her was phenomenal.

Bella lowered her body slowly, I was sure I could feel her heartbeat reverberate into me.

"Edward," she groaned as she lifted herself up then gently lowered herself onto me. She wasn't pounding me, grinding on me, like most women I'd had. No, Bella was making love to me. Feeling her gently sliding up and down was more erotic than anything I could ever remember.

Then, stupidly, I looked. I looked at where we were connected; her soft, meeting my excruciatingly hard. I couldn't help but reach out for her then, bringing her hands with mine as I touched her breasts.

"You feel so good," I blurted.

I was losing it. I was going to cum faster than a seventeen year old, because Bella was tight and sensual and she looked so fucking fantastic as I watched my dick disappear inside her and touching her breasts and seeing her creamy thighs, and her hair coming loose around her face. It was all too much for me.

I pushed my hand up to her lips. "Bite me," I growled as my other hand found her clit and I started rubbing her in tight circles. Her eyes went wide as she sucked my fingers into her mouth and bit down softly.

"Bite harder!" I grunted as I pumped into her erratically. Any second it would happen, any...fucking...second. Bella bit down savagely on my fingers and sucked at the same time.

"Fuuuuck!" I slammed into her, I could feel her body clenching around me, milking me. I closed my eyes so tight I saw stars, fucking stars and I felt like I was going to pass out. What had started as slow sensual lovemaking had turned into the most erotic, emotionally and physically draining fuck of my life.

Bella pulled my hand out of her mouth and collapsed on my chest, panting and sighing. I held her tight then I rolled her onto her back, pulled out very slowly wrapped my arms around her. I placed my cheek between her breasts.

I couldn't speak. I didn't know how to communicate how I felt. I had no words to describe how I felt.

_Love_.

Love was the only word that kept shouting at me from my subconscious.

I felt her hands glide through my hair, over and over, in a soothing pattern, lulling me into a blissful euphoric sleep.

~0~

**~~Bella~~**

Edward eventually rolled over in his sleep, releasing me from his tight hold. I lay next to him, conflicted. I tried several times to move, to get off the bed, but I didn't want to.

He'd made love to me, slowly, softly. We'd kissed, we'd been completely in touch with each other and it was beautiful. Then I'd stupidly asked him if I could be on top.

_Was it selfish of me to ask for that position, knowing I'd never get another chance?_

At my request we'd gone from slow lovemaking to hard passion, and I nearly died when he asked me to bite his fingers. I was tentative, unsure then I bit him, very hard. So hard that I drew blood. I could taste the coppery sting in my mouth. I was ashamed, completely mortified that the taste of him, the feel of his hands in my mouth, had set off another orgasm, and in turn Edward had come as well, as he thrust hard up into me, his eyes, shut tight and the strain in his neck was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen.

My teeth had marked him. I'd simultaneously felt love, desire, and immense pleasure. I had given pleasure and inflicted pain on another person, and I liked it. My body responded in a way I never thought possible.

_I have to leave._

I slowly rolled off the bed, trying not to wake Edward. I grabbed my clothes and shoes and tiptoed into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. My bag was still there, so I rummaged inside for my glasses. I took a pee, found a face cloth and wiped the evidence of Edward's climax from between my legs. I then started getting dressed, like an automaton, supremely desolate that I was leaving but unable to think of anything else. I purposefully opened the vanity to stare at the jumbo box of condoms, trying to firm up my resolve.

_He doesn't date; he fucks different women every night. He won't want me again. He's _had_ me, well and truly had me. I'd made him bleed, but he'd essentially done the same to me._

I looked at myself in the mirror. It looked like my skin was glowing–multiple orgasms will do that to a girl–my clothes were a crumpled mess, but my face was clean of makeup and my familiar pair of glasses and tousled hair looked exactly right.

_This is me; the real Bella Swan. Unpolished and plain. The girl that Edward met last night, with the expert makeup and styled hair, that was me playing dress-ups. He wanted her, Bella in the four-inch heels and the designer clothes; she looked like she had belonged in that hip bar._

It was a false representation of who I was.

I picked up my bag and shoes. Anxiousness flooded my body as I walked back passed his bedroom door to leave. I tortured myself by standing in the doorway, watching him sleep. He was lying on his stomach, his arms under the pillow, his beautiful back, his perfect butt and strong thighs in full view, the sheet only covering the backs of his knees and his feet.

He was so beautiful, so perfectly handsome and desirable. I wanted to memorize him; I knew he would be in all my fantasies. Before I knew what I was doing my phone was in my hand. I was going to photograph him, so I could permanently remember him.

My chest constricted. I couldn't do it. It felt like the most horrific abuse of his trust.

I turned then and crept down the staircase to the front door.

_Should I leave him a note? Would he do that if the situation was reversed? Did he leave the women he left after sex a thank you? No, he wouldn't do that, surely._

I rummaged in my bag. My fingers latched on to the business card from the bar, the one Alice pick-pocketed from Jasper.

_I shouldn't keep it. I'll leave it here, so he knows he's safe from me. I won't stalk him or call him. In a city of this size, I would never see him again._

I placed the card on the hall table. Opened the door, and left.

~0~

**~~Edward~~**

I stretched and groaned, feeling fucking high and sated for the first time in years. "Hmmm, Bella," I sighed, as I reached out for her.

She wasn't there.

"Bella," I called out. _She must be in the bathroom_. I looked at the wing chair that I'd laid her clothes on. They were gone.

Devastation engulfed me when I raced into the bathroom and saw her bag was gone.

I sprinted downstairs, cursing myself for not dead bolting the door. _Yeah, that would have been really creepy, locking her in, trapping her._

She'd gone, and she'd left the business card with all my details. That was a clear indication that she didn't want to see me again.

I let out a pitiful groan.

It's what I had done to countless women. I'd shared their bed, taken and given them pleasure and then I bailed as soon as they were sleep. Bella had just done what I had done for years. The irony made my insides shred to pieces.

_I have to find her._

I got dressed and Googled Jasper Whitlock. He was a CFO for a large multinational. I saw his engagement notice; he would marry Alice Brandon in five months.

_Fuck! I can't wait that long to see her_.

The thought of her being with someone else, letting another man touch her, was making me frantic. I knew I would stop at nothing to make her mine, forever and _exclusively_ mine.

Days past. The vision of her, the desire, the hunger for her burned me, relentlessly.

Obsession. I feared it, but thinking of Bella made my blood flow hot. When her bite mark on my fingers healed, I was distraught. I needed her, badly. I didn't want anyone else.

I needed to accept the rage I felt at myself, and set it free.

I called Jasper. He was happy to hear from me, told me he misplaced the card I gave him. It would take time, but I would gain his trust and get the information I needed.

_Bella's surname and her address._

~0~

**~~Bella~~**

That morning when I got home, Meyer greeted me at the door with a meow of hunger and a forceful rub against my leg. I fed her and collapsed fully clothed on my bed, replaying everything that happened to me over and over.

Its pretty much what I did for days, days that turned into weeks.

In Edward's bedroom, time had stood still; his fingers in my mouth, in my hair, his lips gently touching me, in a wonderful sensation of burning. I burned for him. It was torture.

My work suffered.

My social life was non-existent.

The dreams were equally blissful and depressing; they couldn't live up to the real thing, the real man. On some days I thought I imagined the whole thing; hanging on his imagined words, living on his imagined breath against my neck, feeling his skin, as if he was still touching me and smelling him, his hair, and the gardenia bath oil.

I was in a perpetual state of hallucination, being in Edward's bedroom, sleeping or awake. I was there. My favorite consciousness was lying naked on his bed.

_Will I always be there, in my head? Reliving every feeling, every caress?_

I was trapped in a half-light, not having him, but knowing he existed. I had tasted what life could be like, a life I'd never dreamed of before I was in Edward's bedroom.

The dreams were like re-living the experience all over again. Even when I was awake and I thought I was lucid, the image of his burning eyes, caused flames to arise through my body instantly. I was in a trapped mental state, where the remembrances of his touch made my body react.

_Would the fire die down soon, or would I always feel it?_

My soul disappeared, and all that was left was the loss of Edward, the loss of my innocence, the memory of that one night.

Alice didn't understand. She tried to tell me that I was just fixated on him because he was my first. She said I'd get over it, over him. That it was only one night, that I should get out and meet other men.

The thought of another man's touch spun me into deep depression where I would lose my breath in anguish.

After four weeks, I couldn't take it anymore.

It was a Saturday morning. I went to his house. I stood on the sidewalk and looked up at the window of his bedroom. I didn't even know if he was home.

I left even more confused and angry with myself for being so stupid.

_He doesn't think about me. He doesn't want me. He's 'a player' Jasper said and could have any woman he wanted. I would never be able to hold his interest._

Two months later – I saw him.

I was in Bryant Park after being at the library and he was standing outside the restaurant, in a business suit, carrying a briefcase. It was after three in the afternoon. The weather was getting chill. He looked breathtaking. He looked like he'd just finished a meeting. Both companions, one male, one female, also dressed too business-like for a Saturday in the park.

The gentleman shook Edward's hand and walked away, leaving Edward alone with a beautiful blond. She was immaculately dressed with soft, feminine features, and a kind smile. She was laughing at what he was saying; his smile was vibrant and alive. He looked happy.

He turned then, away from me, as they casually talked. I needed to see his face. I was desperate. I walked slowly forward, determined to get a better view while staying concealed by a group of people.

I watched him, conflicted, and jealous of this woman that was he was focusing all his attention on. The scene became blurry and I realized I was crying. Tears flowed down my cheeks.

I knew then. I knew it and it was devastating to me.

_I am in love with him._

It was delusional. It was stupid and self-destructive to even admit it. But I knew it was the truth. I loved him and I didn't even _know_ him.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was following Edward as he walked up 42nd Street.

He was like a magnet and I found myself walking way too close behind him. He was talking on his phone.

"Where?" he asked, he sounded anxious. "Please tell me the address, I have to see her. I _need_ to see her now."

I stopped, frozen when I heard his words.

I watched in anguish as he crossed the street, my eyes followed as he stopped in front of a street vendor. My heart seemed to liquefy as I watched him buy a small posy of beautiful flowers.

_He's going to see someone, a woman. Those flowers are for someone he cares about._

I watched as he hailed a cab, and it disappeared in a blur of yellow down 5th Avenue. It felt as if my heart was breaking.

I walked, and walked, in a daze. I went to the place that had always made me happy. I sat on the bench and watched the children jumping and swinging on the Alice in Wonderland Statue in Central Park.

I watched the children and I drowned in self-pity.

It was twilight before I had the coherence to see that all the children had gone home. I was alone and it was getting cold. I slowly walked to the Subway to go home.

~0~

**~~Edward~~**

As soon as I had her address I was buying flowers and was on my way there. It had been almost three months to the day that she'd left my house. I'd established an email relationship with Jasper; we'd even met up a couple of times for lunch, or a beer after work. He never even mentioned Bella. He didn't invite me to his wedding. He was cautious and flippant, when I spoke of anything other than our college days.

In the end, I'd hired a smarmy private investigator–Jason Jenks. His call, not more than five minutes ago had been the call I'd been waiting on for two months. _Bella's address._ She lived in a loft in Chelsea; she worked as a copy editor for a newspaper.

When I got to the front door of the three-story walk up I pressed on her intercom. I wasn't sure if she would want to see me again, or how she would react to me finding her.

_She'll think I'm a stalker?_

She wasn't home. I waited, agitated until one of her female neighbors let me in. She invited me, rather brazenly, to wait in her apartment, but I quickly declined and sat outside Bella's door.

Three months.

I hadn't gone out. I hadn't slept with or even wanted to find release with a woman in that time. James gave up asking me out after four weeks of rejection. He didn't understand – he didn't want to. Even after Victoria, the girl he went home with the same night as I was with Bella, he kept on relentlessly going out, night after night. He _complained_ that Victoria had wanted to see him again. I realized he was in fact the biggest douche there was, lip-glossed dick and all.

I berated myself for the times I had looked at women as easy lays, how I'd objectified them so openly.

Meeting Bella, had changed me completely.

I wanted her, yes. OK, so I still felt possessive and caveman if I thought of another man touching her, but I knew we could make it work. I was desperate to try. If she gave me the chance I would love her, I would be there for her and I wanted to share her life.

I sat there for hours. Bella's neighbor wouldn't get the hint; she kept asking me if I needed to use her bathroom, asking if I wanted a snack or a drink. I was polite but curt. When she finally got the message, I sat contemplating what the old Edward, pre-Bella, would have done with that woman.

_Fuck_!

I didn't deserve Bella. I knew it. She was innocent before she met me. I was a sexual predator. I would have to earn her trust. I would have to convince her that I didn't want or need anyone but her, ever.

I heard movement on the stairwell and my heart soared when I saw Bella trudging up the stairs. She looked tired, forlorn; she was staring at her feet. I scrambled to stand as she reached the top step and she saw me. Her face, ashen, her eyes were red from crying.

"Bella!" I stepped purposefully towards her and she held her arm out in warning for me not to proceed. She looked so confused. She blinked a few times as if I was an illusion.

"You're here?" her voice was hoarse.

"Yes, I've been trying to find you. I need to talk to you." I bent down and retrieved my suit jacket and the wilted flowers. "These are for you." I smiled, and stepped closer.

She took the flowers from me, I watched, captivated, as she closed her eyes and with both hands she brought the flowers under her nose and breathed in deeply.

She looked to me, and a beautiful smile spread across her face.

"Edward. My love," she whispered.

**~0~**

**A/N: …and they lived happily ever after lol**

**I hope you enjoyed it…reviews are like a virtual posy of flowers in my inbox…**

**Luv BBxx**


End file.
